


Chaccham-characham

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, hpyu只有一丢丢, hpyu成分有一丢丢, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 丹帝不承认自己失败了。他怀念着不败的日子。幸好，所有人都爱他。dnkb。有大量捏造。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 139
Kudos: 5





	1. abgm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abgm - GYARI

重磅消息大放送：现在是十一月十五日上午八点四十分，让我们将镜头暂时从晨间新闻转至今日的最大事件上。交给你们了。

好的，好的，请看。我现在正在这个堪称年度大事件的发生地等着。今早九点整，宫门市对战塔将终于正式开业，等待已久的训练家们已经在门口排起长队，迫不及待想要体验伽勒尔的前任冠军丹帝引进的全新战斗模式。透过玻璃可以看到，工作人员正等候在门口，只等到达正点便可开门。如此多人翘首以盼，我们这些小记者一定挤不过他们的，哈哈。但是别担心，在此之前，我已经得到了提前进入采访的许可。请跟我来。走的是后门，顺便介绍一番消防通道。请看。后门连接至对战塔的中心区域，前方是宽敞庞大的电梯。还记得洛兹前会长当年怎么说吗？“没有人不会被这里吸引”，他说。现在这座高塔已经易主，正如联盟会长之位暂时转移给了退位的前冠军，尽管后者只是暂时的。我们可不是得说“风水轮流转”吗？哈哈。在上一届的道馆挑战赛结束后，丹帝先生便成了这里的主人，如今更是把这座高塔开放给公众，让这里成为训练家们最好的学校：当然是在胜负中学习，可没得放水的。现在我们来到了大厅，玻璃门的另一侧是正在等候的训练家们，而站在那里的正是我们伽勒尔人的骄傲，了不起的前任冠军，现在的对战塔老板，丹帝先生。让我们猜猜看：他是在等着欢迎训练家们，还是兴致勃勃、准备向所有那些训练家下挑战书？丹帝先生！

“欢迎！”

您这一身真是和之前给人的印象截然不同啊。

“哈哈。嗯，我想应当改变一下形象。怎么样？”

实在是非常衬您。

“谢谢。”

数位训练家等在门外，想必您也一定很激动吧？本台的观众想知道，在对战塔正式开张的第一天，您有什么想对大家说的？

“我希望各位踊跃挑战！不仅是我，对战塔的其他宝可梦训练师们也都摩拳擦掌，迫不及待想要一试身手了。在这里，你们会遇到的不仅是我们的工作人员，还有同样身为挑战者的其他训练家。”

所以您并不是在向大家下挑战书，而是欢迎挑战，还真是您的风格。

“正是如此。这不是来自我的挑战书，而是邀请函。对战塔的比赛和世界大赛一样，有精灵球、超级球、高级球和大师球这四个等级，但在这基础上，我在精灵球级之前加入了新手级，因此各位初心者也不必害怕，可以尽管前来挑战。每场比赛都有直播，而晋级赛则有附带解说的实况转播。直播地址可以在我们对战塔的官网找到。”

就是这样，我们已经将对战塔的官方网址打在字幕上了。听说在之前的试营业结束后，有一部分挑战者成为了对战塔的工作人员？

“是的。他们都是很棒的训练家，在挑战途中，诸位也会与他们相遇。”

我还听说拳关道馆的馆主奇巴纳和新冠军尤丽也曾来挑战过？

“哈哈，是谁走漏了风声吗？嗯，的确如此，不过很可惜，除非有活动邀请，否则他不会出现在各位的挑战之路上。我们随时欢迎志愿者的报名，也接受正式的工作申请。当然，我的考核可是很严格的哦！在这里稍微透露一下吧：对战塔可以使用租借队伍进行挑战，使用的宝可梦数量也有所限制，因此测试的其实并非宝可梦的能力，而是训练家们。各位能否发挥出宝可梦们的潜力，能否临机应变，决定了挑战的顺利与否。”

真是精彩的发言，不愧是我们的前冠军！

“无论是否身为冠军，我都希望看到伽勒尔的各位变得越来越强大。”

这是您的梦想，对吧？

“没错。”

噢，我接到消息，本台的观众有一个疑问，希望能得到您的回答。

“请问吧。”

它是怎么成为您的梦想的？

“这个嘛……我的喷火龙是很不服输的家伙，不服输，热情四溢，想和世界上所有的强者们战斗。我也是一样的吧。我相信我们的战斗会让所有人都产生‘我要成为这样！’的想法。”

也就是像您在上一届淘汰赛中说的：为了引领伽勒尔地区的宝可梦训练家达到更高的巅峰，更为了您本人，您的梦想诞生了。

“正是这样。”

您真的是非常爱对战呢。

“胜利让人兴奋至极，对吧？”

的确如此。感谢您的回答！哎呀，时间不知不觉流逝，现在是上午八点五十八分，还有两分钟，门外热情似火的训练家们就要涌入这座崭新的高塔，作为第一批正式的体验者，向全伽勒尔乃至全世界展示我们的宝可梦训练家的强大了。丹帝先生，您愿意和我们一起来倒数吗？

“当然没问题！”

好的，好的。我们马上就要开始倒计时了。在这里，本台祝各位训练家挑战顺利，势如破竹。好的，马上迎来十秒倒计时——十、九、八、七、六……

“……五、四、三、二、一！诸位，让我们一起共度对战时刻吧！”  


数十名训练家涌入对战塔。那场面像极了大超市开业促销的情形。

毫无疑问，有半数的人是冲着丹帝去的。老早就传着一句话，在对战塔刚开始建设不久就传起来了。网上自然别说，训练家和非训练家都会在聊天时说到那话。这绝对是最好的宣传。

这话说：“要想见到丹帝，想和他对战？打淘汰赛？唉！没机会了！去对战塔吧，百分百能见到。”

是不是本末倒置了？结果去看丹帝的人比报名挑战的人要多。

起码一开始是这样。后来谁也经不起那位大明星的甜言蜜语。没错，就算不是冠军了，他当然也还是大明星。他只要眨眨眼，冲着所有人咧嘴笑，说一句“我很期待在晋级赛中遇见你们”。

老天，瞧瞧那触手可及的灿烂笑容。

是训练家的人们再胆小也硬着头皮冲向报名处了。不是训练家的人呢？他们跑去租借队伍。

丹帝又说：“谢谢你们的支持！”

谁能不神魂颠倒？更别提要是你问他，能不能握手？他会说“当然没问题”。第一天就来的人有福了。从最南端跑到最北端的人有福了。勇敢的人有福了。有耐心的人有福了。他离你们如此近！

要向他讨教宝可梦对战的经验，他还都会说给你听。

那个记者久久不离去，在旁边拍了好几个小时。从九点正式开门一直到一点半的午休时间，她好像比工作人员还要忙。丹帝注意到了。和他说话的人没那么多时，他走过去，问她是否需要帮忙。第一天，他是不参加对战的，他解释。因此他就像个看板，或是吉祥物——或许这个称号得留给他的喷火龙——或是迎宾先生。除非真有谁优秀到了让工作人员飞奔下来，冲着他的耳朵说：这个人真的不赖！你一定会想对战的！

记者问他是否有空继续接受采访。她想写一篇完整详细的新闻稿，其中包含之前令她也心生好奇了的一个问题。

“什么问题？”丹帝问，“当然可以，等到午休时间怎么样？”

“您要不要先听听问题？”

“不想听听我不假思索、凭本能的回答吗？”丹帝说。他挥了挥手，叫来一个金色头发的员工。“叫奥利薇小姐下来吧，如果她没在忙别的事情的话，告诉她是采访，”他说，然后又转向记者，“在那之前，先让她帮帮你吧。”

当时奇巴纳也在看着。全世界都在看着。

全世界倒是夸张了。总不能忘了那些因为时差而没法熬通宵的人吧？他们没法看也是没办法的事。但起码全伽勒尔都在看着。那一件仿佛要去参加盛装舞步马术比赛的燕尾服红得格外吸引眼球，仿佛丹帝一边说“我已经不是冠军了”，一边还偏偏要披着那一件厚披风。

他知不知道只有当过冠军的人才能穿那样的红色？奇巴纳第一次看到时就想调侃了。

是他的风格，奇巴纳想。那记者也说“是丹帝的风格”。她说得不错，显然是做足了功课。但话说回来，面对丹帝，记者们真需要再特地做功课吗？从体育记者到花边新闻记者，从花边新闻记者到政治记者，他们不是每个人都背得滚瓜烂熟吗？

管他们的，也不关他的事。

当初奇巴纳想说，又没说。他大可说“我说你啊，是不是对冠军身份念念不忘啊？”，还笑一笑，捉弄一下前冠军。但他没说。他没说的事情也多得去了。丹帝也是。丹帝像个买了新衣服的小孩一样，遮遮掩掩地跑到他家时，奇巴纳也没说他那时其实可以说的话。比方说“今晚要留下来过夜吗？”，这话他就没说。

他或许该说的。

不管了，谁叫他没说，弥补不来了。那天他和丹帝在门口站了半小时，开着门，风和小虫子都被放进来了，他也无所谓，反正没人拿这事说笑话，除非他回头跑去找索妮亚，说“自作聪明小姐，有一本书放哪了？”时顺口一提。那索妮亚准要对他说他，或许还会翻白眼，夸张地叹起气来。没人说风凉话，没人质问他俩怎么就傻站在那儿，好像是在送客，又好像是在挽留。结果两人说的还全都是与留不留下无关的事情。

丹帝的左手扶着门框。奇巴纳喜欢看着他的手。他觉得那两只手很厚实，比他小，手指也更短些，却比他的更厚更重似的，像那条红披风，或是偶尔会拿来展出的皇冠。

他自己的手也搭在门框上。那两只手之间只有两个手指宽不到的距离。

隔开他们的脚尖的是门槛。

除去裁缝和设计师，他当然是第一个看到那套衣服的人。他觉得够好笑的，他心想丹帝那家伙还真的是固执得没谱，但他又想，他本人肯定是没想到这个的。所以他没说。

“你穿这一身真的像是皇家的人，”丹帝脱下外套，露出里头那身高贵的衣服时，他说。

“还以为你会觉得不合适，”丹帝说。

“衣架子说什么呢，喂，”奇巴纳说。

他或许该说的。

十一月中下旬，拳关市突然开始转冷。

之前那凉爽的、甚至可以称为“暖和”的天气仿佛是空调故障。

倒也没什么，多穿几件就行了。时不时地，奇巴纳觉得小腿冷，便在出门前套上条通勤裤袜。黑色的，和他的外套、竞技裤看上去比较搭。再冷下去，他就得换上更厚的紧身裤了。

宫门市要更冷。

理所当然的，越北端越冷，越高处越冷。那么在最北端的最高处会是什么样？

一定比拳关市还要冷。

他时不时想到这事。越冷越容易想到，而天气一天比一天冷，他便一天天越来越常想起这事。偶尔下午天气好，太阳光能哄去半个拳关市的冷气，他以为准不会再想到了。但他被太阳烤得舒舒服服，头皮都松了时，他又心想，对战塔那儿不用说，采光是一流的，但不知道北边的空气有没有冷到能把阳光给冻住的程度。

没可能的，洛托姆告诉他。才十一月底呢。

但他没法不想。

话又说回来，他干嘛非要说那些显然丹帝并不想听的话？

嘴长在他身上，他爱说就说，不想说就不说。没什么了不得的。何况他们那时正在闹脾气。或者说丹帝正在闹脾气。或许算是在闹脾气吧，丹帝要么看着别处，要么瞪着他，这事就算奇巴纳也是难得遇到。但他知道是怎么回事。

好吧。他这样一想，便知道自己也在闹脾气。

事情都得从那年的十月三十日说起。白天他忙着和新冠军搞定突然闯进道馆的极巨化宝可梦，然后就是给把全伽勒尔折腾得鸡飞狗跳的那两个“贵族”擦屁股。鸡和狗都是他们这些道馆馆主和训练家。

他边忙活边心想，丹帝岂不是更贵族？

鸡飞狗跳。他们上窜下跳。寻找宝可梦的训练家啊，清理乱成一团的道馆啊。有几个老员工气得直发抖。他们指着被蹭掉的砖和墙漆，差点一口气没缓上来。

说说看谁才能算是真的贵族。

要都是这种觉得古城怎么都好的家伙，“伽勒尔最后的贵族”不要也罢。

到了傍晚，奇巴纳才知道后来发生了什么。他是听丹帝说的，丹帝是听索妮亚说的，索妮亚说时站在微寐森林的深处，看着那破败的坟和拱门，赫普和尤丽正对战得出神。他俩站在一起，心想着过去身为道馆挑战者的日子，然后又各想各的去了。

迟些时候，奇巴纳接到丹帝的电话。电话那头传来呼噜噜的风声。他当时正在打哈欠。极巨化宝可梦闹事时，裁判带着坚盾剑怪早早离场，草皮被甩得四处是，他们还得再检查一遍观众席。他看了眼时间。已经过了饭点。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我听说了，”丹帝说，“为什么不找我？”

“啊？你听说了什么？找你什么？”

“那两个贵族的事情，你明明可以叫我帮忙的。”

“啊，”奇巴纳叹了口气，“等一下。”他动动手指，叫洛托姆静音了电话。玲娜正问他该怎么处理那些可怜的砖。他想了一会儿，叫他们把东西都收到宝物库去，然后吃晚饭。那些训练家们欢呼起来，立刻整理起了手头的东西。有时奇巴纳想，竞技场为什么非要建在城堡里？但他转念又想，拳关市的确也没有别的地方可用了。城堡就是这儿的中心。

他回办公室打电话，但还在路上便又接通了。反倒是丹帝说“等等”，直到他回到办公室里，在沙发上躺了一会儿才回来。

奇巴纳摸着肚子听他说话。胃那儿明显地凹下去了一块。

“抱歉，对战塔还有些事情要重复确认。”丹帝说。

“对吧？”奇巴纳说，“你刚刚说的，叫你帮忙，但你自己也正忙着呢。再说这点事也用不着劳烦你特地丢下那边跑来。”

“但你起码可以和我说一声。”

“特地说一声干嘛？你肯定会跑来。”

“我也想帮你的忙。”

奇巴纳笑了一声。“你这家伙好几周不打电话来，现在就只顾着说这些？”

没等丹帝回话，他便接着说了下去：“算啦，本大爷也没别的意思，你就安心做你想做的事吧。更别说你已经不是冠军了。就像你以前一样，这种麻烦事交给新冠军就行。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿。

“我不是冠军就不行吗？”丹帝问。

“你在想什么啊？”奇巴纳问。

丹帝嘟哝了一句什么，不是“没什么”就是“没你的事”。他挂了电话。

而奇巴纳听着“嘟——”“嘟——”的声音，觉得早不该让洛托姆给手机加上座机的音效。那声音在他耳边响个不停，等他关了通话还在他脑袋里响，绕着圈子变成双声道的立体声，徘徊不去。

“没事吧洛托？”洛托姆小声地问他。

“没事，”奇巴纳说，“那家伙钻牛角尖了而已。不关本大爷的事。”

还是那句话，他该说的。

他没说。还不是时候，他想。现在的他疲惫又茫然，说不出他该说的话。他有时突然想起他们俩发过的誓，有时又觉得想它半点用也没有。

他该说的，但不是时候，他想。

他又躺了一会儿，没打回去。


	2. Fake You Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fake You Out - twenty one pilots

说到底，能从对战塔中获得多少全凭个人。比方说这人吧，四十二岁，对战塔正式营业第一天就来了。打了三层，回去时被记者请去采访。被问及感受时，此人说：“这里太专业了，没法获得快乐。”可这儿不就是专业的对战设施吗？此人又回答：“我只爱和野生宝可梦比。”

再比方说这人吧，十七岁，宫门市本地人。此人称自己最早的记忆不是别的，正是丹帝还是挑战者时赢下的那场冠军决赛。欢呼声震耳欲聋，他被激动的人群挤来挤去，有水或者眼泪滴在他脸上。当时的大屏幕的分辨率还很低，丹帝那张稚嫩而模糊的脸印在他脑海里，“丹帝先生十岁的时候简直是只炎兔儿。”此人还称自己太不擅长宝可梦对战了，以至于到现在也只有四只没有进化过，也不会多少招式的宝可梦。他在对战塔待了四个小时，有一半时间在向塔里的员工和老板讨教。接受采访时，他说第二天还会继续挑战。他真的又去了。据说他后来竟成了大师球级比赛的常客。

还有这人：和丹帝同龄，竟恰巧也是一名记者，在草路镇当地的报社工作，总是使用租借队伍。每一场对战结束后，此人都要问对手许多问题。开业当日，记者问道：您对丹帝先生开设的这座对战塔有什么评价？“嗯，挺不错。”您认为自己的水平怎么样？“嗯，挺不错。”您喜欢对战吗？“嗯，挺不错。”

获得了对战塔开业首日独家采访权的那个记者回去后写了篇新闻稿，里面详细记录了和老板丹帝的谈话，一字不差。

她没有做评价，这是好事。尽管如此，社交网络上还是有人察觉到了什么。

到午休时间时，上午的最后一场比赛多用了几分钟结束，员工们三三两两地吃午饭去了。丹帝不饿。记者也不饿。“那就开始吧，”丹帝说。

“好的，好的，”记者说。他们到顶层丹帝的办公室去，那儿仍是作为洛兹大厦的布局，宽敞、开阔，无数的落地窗构成面向外侧的墙，只是放置的东西有了变化。上了茶，他们坐在茶几边，她拿出了录音笔。她说：“先前说到我本人有一件十分好奇的事情。”

“嗯。”

“您说您喜欢胜利。”

“是的。”

“过去您是不败的冠军，现在您终于被打败……”

“哈哈。在大家看来是‘终于’被打败吗？但是我也不打算继续输下去的。”

“您是说，您还打算夺回胜利，打败新冠军吗？”

“正是如此。我依然打算立于不败之地，为此还要更加努力。”

“可是您那时候还是输了，无敌的冠军也会有输的一天。我得说，尽管我们的确是期待着新冠军，但是您的落败还是令我们吃惊。”

“一次的失败不算什么。”

“您觉得胜利很重要吗？”

“当然，我喜欢夺得胜利的那一刻。与心爱的宝可梦一起战胜对手，那一刻的快乐实在是无与伦比。”

“那么，您对失败怎么看？”

“失败乃成功之母，总结经验总会获胜。”

“好的，好的。几年前您说过，胜利不是唯一的，我到现在还记得您那时的一段采访。您说得可精彩了。”

“谢谢！我到现在还是这么想的。今后我还会继续赢下比赛的。”

去看她的博客吧，她全记下来了。她发在博客上的那一篇，比为了登在报纸上而裁剪过的小东西完整得多。有读者在评论中问她，怎么不评价评价？那些人的意思大概是：你们媒体人不都爱说三道四吗？但她回答：我只想呈现事实，我的观点无关紧要。

胜利，胜利，胜利，满口都是胜利。讨厌丹帝的人说，他就是个对战疯子。喜欢丹帝的人说，他真是个对战疯子。两方有时候见了面，还要大吃一惊，然后花上一点儿时间辨别到底谁是谁那一派的。

好吧，都差不多。可话语里的感情是截然不同的。只不过，实际上没多少人费心去看发表言论的人究竟是反对者还是支持者，因为前者终归是少数中的少数。

后来丹帝看了，他心想，为了兑现诺言，他还得再继续胜利下去才是。

“那记者说得不对。”听说索妮亚看了那篇博文和底下的评论后，是这么同赫普说的，“你看，她的观点都体现在她的用词选句上了。何况她采访中提的问题全都意有所指，‘觉得胜利很重要吗？’还有‘对失败怎么看？’，这些问题显然就是要诱导丹帝嘛！她要是故意的，那真是糟糕！赫普，记住哦，研究报告绝对不能像这样。我们啊，真的只能给大家看事实。不过清楚说到自己的推测呀、观点呀的时候还是要仔细说的。真是的，他竟然也真的顺着说了下去。真不知道你这哥哥是故意的，还是根本没意识到，还是就算知道也来不及纠正、心直口快。我觉得是第二种。你看，她还说‘我的观点无所谓’！‘无关紧要’。明明后面就写了‘丹帝先生强调自己看重的东西’！媒体真爱在名人身上找乐子。”

丹帝有一个大问题。

有一回，他在街上走着，或者说在街上迷路着。那天他是想去做什么来着，他已经不记得了。有可能这不是一回的事，而是发生了很多回。那段日子，他的记性在这些事情上突然衰退，几乎像是故意要记不清。

无论如何，都十一年了，他还是会在宫门市迷路。连丹帝本人也会想，这究竟是不是哪里不对。可方向就是这样混乱。他只觉得自己离对战塔越来越远，抬起头，房屋遮住了视线，他看不到那座高塔。可过了一会儿，他再次抬起头，往同一个方向抬头：对战塔凭空出现。

他的世界就像座一转就是三百六十五天的旋转木马，他坐在木质的烈焰马身上，每次抬起头看到的景色都不同。

更可能是他记错了方向。头顶的LED屏正放着广告。滚动的静画一张张轮流出现。他没注意内容，只是瞄了一眼，看到了变化的颜色。到底该往哪走？这是他最关心的。

“看啊，冠军！”

听到这话，丹帝看向咯咯笑着的几个年轻学生。他本能地停下脚步。而他们仰着头，盯着LED屏幕上的尤丽看。

“是冠军尤丽！”他们说，“你们有没有觉得这个广告拍得很好？”

丹帝也看了一会儿。他觉得尤丽表现得的确不错，完全没有害怕镜头的感觉。

但他怎么知道他们不是在叫他？

实话说吧，丹帝当然知道新冠军是谁，而他自己又是什么人。但考虑到他当了整整十一年的冠军，难免会留下一种惯性思维。就像他摘下了披风，却还是时不时会觉得肩膀上轻得过分，或是倘若不戴着帽子，就觉得少了点儿什么。

人们喊“冠军！”，却没考虑到他，也真是印证了他坚信的所谓“残酷”。他又想，人们喊“冠军！”而不是“尤丽！”，就像曾经喊“冠军！”而不是“丹帝”，倒也是一样的残酷。

可是不对，还有哪儿不对。仅仅是这些还不足以让他听到冠军二字便隐隐感到怅然若失，仿佛失去了什么。没了冠军头衔倒也没什么。他一身轻，终于可以不再顾及表演效果，只需酣畅淋漓地打就是。可是他的确是少了什么，或许是忘了什么。

他绞尽脑汁，想了好几秒钟。

他当然没想出来。要是想出来了，奇巴纳得跑来和他说：终于啊！赫普和尤丽那两个孩子得点着头，看着彼此笑。其他人也都要说：真慢啊。

但他没想出来。一个戴着高度近视镜的年轻人认出了他，亲自帮他带路。

原来对战塔就在他身后不过两百米远。他是怎么弄错路的？

结果，没在对战塔待多久，特训这两个字又迫不及待地跳进了丹帝的脑袋瓜里。奥利薇问他，不能等等吗？你急什么？他心想可也实在没有等的理由。需要晋级赛的时候，一通电话就能把他叫回来，除非他正埋头苦练。但他总会接电话的。当冠军的那十来年让他学会了一件事：接电话。

这可重要了。想想看他在学会这项技能之前是怎么被奥利薇劈头盖脸地训斥的。

反倒是特训要更紧急些。上次尤丽给他发消息时，明明白白地说想要正式挑战对战塔。

做好准备了吗？他回复道。

试营业时不能和丹帝先生对战，缺少了很多乐趣嘛，尤丽回复。

瞧！他必须去特训。

何况谁不能帮他照顾这座新生儿似的高塔呢？谁都行。奥利薇行。那些熟悉流程熟悉得不需要他的员工也行。联盟呢？奥利薇依然行。不过他也确实多少是有点难为情的，因为这样一来，所有的书面工作都得丢给他无所不能的秘书去做。

奥利薇叹了口气。

“算了，你去吧，”奥利薇说，“我也习惯做这些了。”

丹帝大声地道谢。他想立马离开，又被奥利薇给抓住了后领。她帮他把那酒红色的马术服整理清楚，仔仔细细地叮嘱他得好好保持一个大老板的风范，同时还要体现联盟的威风。当然还不能少了作为前冠军的气势，要强大，无人能敌，但是又要考虑到对手，因为你不是冠军了。奥利薇强调说：你不是冠军了。但丹帝没有听进去这个。

“电话必须要接，铃声开最大，我不接受因为没听见而不接的借口。重要文件我会留在你的桌面上。您去多久？起码一周？那么四天回来一次。不要拒绝。您知道我会帮您处理大多数事情的，只有必须您过目的事会留给您亲自做。知道了吗？请注意安全，您比会长容易惹麻烦多了。我是说洛兹先生。记得把自己当作是对战塔的活体广告……不这么做也可以。”她说，“还有，去看看您的弟弟。不要因此影响工作。”

没有哪个秘书能比她更细心。谢天谢地。

赫普在森林里，索妮亚告诉丹帝。

他在研究所待了一会儿，代替他的弟弟当起了实习生兼助手。最初只是递东西，或是帮忙找本书，但他实在是不熟悉那儿的书架。丹帝不得不问：书在哪里？索妮亚则不得不回答：在……你看到了吗？嗯，那边，不对，再过去一个架子。看到了吧？多来几次，索妮亚便跳了起来，叫丹帝负责抄写，把写下的字大声念出来，她自己找起了书。

“你去找他啦，”她边找边说，“赫普在这时候可比你有用多了哦。”

丹帝念了一句，把它抄在本子上，同时缓慢地说：“我也想帮帮你的忙嘛，”以免抄错。

他没看到索妮亚边笑边翻了个白眼，表情夸张至极。她回来时，用书敲了他的头顶。

“不对劲，你怎么这么殷勤？你不总是负责说‘我先走了’‘你做一下这个’‘没事了吧？’的那个吗？”索妮亚说，“‘替我做一下这个！’‘为我好好表现！’……你最近有点怪怪的。”

“咦，我是那样的人吗？”丹帝问。

“没错。啊，不过果然现在也是这样。”她把几本书推到他面前，“帮我把这些拿去给赫普吧，他正在调查森林里的宝可梦。快去啦，我很忙哦！快去！”

出去时，索妮亚跟着他到门口，使劲地拥抱了他一下。来电汪跟着她，之后要跟着他。索妮亚认真地盯着他看，用那副只有青梅竹马的人才能露出的表情说：我知道你在想什么，你现在要这么做。

“替我向奇巴纳问好，”她说。

丹帝犹豫了一会儿。“知道了，”他说。

赫普在森林里，在雾中，在藏玛然特硬邦邦的长毛中，在藏玛然特柔软的内侧绒毛中。他忙坏了，收集脚印、粪便信息，诱来宝可梦们检查他们的健康状况，最后累了，“哈啊”地大声叹着气，把半个身子都埋进藏玛然特的毛里。

那位英雄倒也愿意。它稳稳地站着，像插立在地上的盾牌。外层的毛又硬又粗，逆着摸会觉得扎手，但只要再往里侧一些摸，那柔软的保暖用的毛便蓬蓬松松地裹住他。雾气让外侧有防水效果的粗毛摸上去有些潮湿。他趴在藏玛然特的身上，深吸一口气，闻到水汽和它毛里的气味。

他想，苍响是不是也是这样的味道，尤丽是不是也这样趴在他们的英雄的身上，然后深呼吸。

来电汪突然喊起声来时，赫普被吓了一大跳。他猛地蹦起来起来，吓了藏玛然特一大跳。而丹帝看着他们大笑，说：“是我，赫普！”可他看到赫普后自己也吓了一大跳。赫普茫然地睁着眼睛——这副表情是他属于熟悉的小弟弟的——同时严肃地看着他，好像在说：“怎么啦，大哥，找到路了吗？”他从未见过的那种严肃。仿佛赫普在他不知道的时候突然乘上了或许会存在的引发时空穿梭的乱流，飘洋过海到了未来，而后在那儿待了几十年后又被卷回来，那成熟于他的灵魂在这个小孩的身体里腼腆地扭动着，时不时透露出关于未来的奥秘。

不用想也知道，这份严肃起于尤丽，总有一天会再牵引着赫普回到发源地。这倒真是件好事。曾经丹帝经常说的那话，关于一位真正的劲敌是如何引导人走向巅峰的那些，现在在他眼前实现，不是一次，而是无数次。不止一次地证明他是对的。

但突然间，丹帝觉得自己不再是一个大哥了。

他如果不是赫普的大哥，他又是谁？丹帝此人到底是谁？

第一次也是唯一一次参加道馆挑战赛时，丹帝九岁多，马上十岁。等他一路挑战至宫门市，八个徽章在他兜里拼成个圆时，他已经十岁出头了。那年他过生日，恰巧在拳关市。他和索妮亚躲在城堡的某个犄角旮旯里，等着当鬼的奇巴纳来抓住他们。突然间，丹帝灵光一闪，偷偷翻过了铁栏杆，躲在更高一层的城墙后面。当奇巴纳大喊着“抓到你们了！”时，沙漠蜻蜓的影子压在他俩身上，风呼噜噜地吹，差点卷走帽子和发夹。

然后他又喊：“喂，躲在这里是作弊！”

他们喊回去：“你用飞的才是作弊吧！”

于是他们交换角色。丹帝无法一个人呆着，因此轮到奇巴纳和他一起做躲猫猫里负责藏的那一方。奇巴纳拉着他跑过半个城市，躲进宝物库的一个展厅里，然后嘴贴着他的耳朵，用两只手圈出个喇叭，小声地把他们目光可及的一切介绍个遍，直到丹帝抓住他的手。那两只手背面黑却手心白，他用一只捂住奇巴纳的嘴，另一只捂住他自己的嘴。皮鞋在石板地上踩出的脚步声逐渐靠近。

他们三个是同一届的，奇巴纳比他大一岁，当时却和他差不多高，头发留到肩膀那么长。他们三个，一个是冠军，一个是亚军，一个是季军。

参加比赛的两年前，他七岁时，铠岛的马士德回本岛，想瞧瞧有没有缘分遇上值得收为徒弟的训练家。他有。他在木杆镇看到了牵着火恐龙的爪子的丹帝。

那时丹帝一米三过一些，比同龄的小孩子要高，长得又快，只是后来似乎用完了生长的劲，十七岁后就没有再长过个子。马士德看了他一会儿，出于直觉认定非得把这小孩抓走不可。他这么做了，还是先斩后奏。他俩都到了铠岛，一老一小才想起来得给家里人打个电话。

他们说话都很简单。一个说“跟老头儿我学宝可梦对战噜”，小的那个就跟着跑了。另一个说“妈妈，我在铠岛，这里有好多我从没见过的宝可梦”，那小孩的母亲目瞪口呆，却二话没说便同意了。有天晚上，丹帝站在现在被拿来当作武馆客厅的房间里，又打通了家里的号码。原来那儿没有电视、沙发和茶几等，而是像个小图书馆，书架构成一大一小两个同心方形。后来马士德和蜜叶的儿子海德出生了，他们才把客厅和藏书室对调了位置。

那天训练结束，丹帝捧着话筒，等了十几秒，他想，那时候他妈妈或许是在做卫生或者照顾赫普。

电话接通了。是他爷爷接的。他们说了几句，你好吗？我很好。他爷爷接着说，赫普想和他哥哥说话。据说那孩子跑向电话时摔了一跤，或许是因为这个，赫普接电话时一边哭一边说话，含糊不清地问他什么时候回家。而当大哥的那个鼻子一酸。那时赫普两岁半，丹帝八岁。他俩由电话线连着，面对面一般号啕大哭。

当时没有手机，不能简简单单视频通话，倒也算好事。后来他妈妈老会说到这事，说得天花乱坠。像什么，“两个人突然间都哭了，吓我一大跳”“那两个孩子哭的样子如出一辙”，可丹帝是在海峡那一侧的小岛上呢。

“他是我儿子，我当然懂的，”当妈的说。

还差七年才能打破冠军在位时长记录。丹帝当了十一年的冠军，终于被说是生不逢时。他脱下披风后，到铠岛住了五天。蜜叶看他神游的样子，叫他住到他原来的那个房间去。当时武馆的学徒还不多，一人一个房间也没问题。现在不一样了，只剩下他的那一间。后来他听说那房间本来是要被改造成杂物间的，工人都叫来了，马士德却突然摆摆手，说，你们给这儿翻新一下吧，回头把床啊桌椅啊再搬回去。不改了。不改了！每周做一次卫生，擦擦灰，洗洗床罩。于是丹帝得以和十五年前一样，两手空荡荡地走进房间，什么行李也没带，再一次成了这个房间的主人。

二十二岁的丹帝躺在七岁的丹帝睡过的那张床上，睡了整整九个小时。

没有人叫醒他，他仿佛突然与世隔绝。当他醒来，床头柜上摆着碗微凉的汤，床脚放着套崭新的修炼服，黄灿灿的，和十多年前是一样的款式。他活动了一下手脚，发现床变小了。不，是他长大了。或许床同时也变小了些。他使劲闻了闻：是极巨汤的味道，但和他记忆里的不一样。

他和马士德在后山打了一场。其他的学徒眼巴巴地看着他们挤在门口，恨不得黏在他们身上跟出去。可马士徳笑嘻嘻地摆摆手，关上门，说：“下次再看，下次再看！”丹帝也笑了起来。但他说的却是：“没关系。前冠军们的对决很吸引人吧？”

马士徳还是关上了门。他的目的似乎不是对战，而是借由宝可梦对战延伸出的谈话。比试才刚结束，两人之间还隔着不近的距离，马士徳便喊着问道：“所以你觉得那个小冠军怎么样？”

“尤丽？强大，很有信念！她是个好对手！”丹帝喊了回去，“师傅您也会喜欢她的。”

“你这也算是生不逢时噜，”马士徳说。

“明明是幸运的事情才对，为什么师傅您这么说？”丹帝问。

“当然是幸运的事，但是小丹丹你扪心自问一下，你真准备好了吗？”马士徳说，“你肯定还没有。等你准备好了，那就是幸运噜。”

“我可是早就准备好超越您了啊。”丹帝笑着说，“刚刚可是我的胜利哦。”

“哎哟，”马士徳也笑了，“老头儿我可是宝刀未老，不要小看高龄玩家哟！”

“您究竟是在说宝可梦对战还是游戏？”

“都是吧，也都不是吧。哇，老头儿我也老得脑袋不灵光了！小丹丹，你准备好迎接未来了吗？”

他边问边把Joy-Con放到丹帝的手里。后者大吃一惊：他竟把游戏机带了出来。

五天后，马士徳亲自送丹帝去车站。他拍了拍丹帝的背，从他手平平伸出碰到的地方往上，一直摸到肩膀，就像丹帝的爷爷常做的那样，用手丈量他的成长。他没说“你又长结实了一点”或者“有没有长高了一厘米？半厘米？”，但丹帝知道他是这个意思。

“你随时都可以再回来，小丹丹，老头儿我别的不多说，但要你记住这个，”马士徳说。

丹帝眨了眨眼。“师傅，我当然知道。”他说。

但马士徳摇了摇头，神秘兮兮地又对他嘻嘻笑。“去吧，小丹丹，你能行的！”

能行什么？丹帝茫然地想。他没有再问，他知道马士徳不会清楚回答，反倒是会让意有所指的话变成更难懂的谜语。他说：“好的。”

二十二岁时，丹帝当上了伽勒尔地区的宝可梦联盟会长。就和他当上冠军时一样，他在二十一岁的末尾接到通知，在二十二岁的开端接下了这个职务。

他到看守所去看洛兹，第一次被拒绝了。为什么？他问。警察回答，今日的看望名额已经用完了。他知道那是奥利薇。第二次，他和奥利薇打了招呼后用掉了那天的名额。隔着层防弹玻璃和那个中年男人说话时，他们都像是那玻璃不存在一样。洛兹仍穿着西装，不知是不是因为某种特权。他们面对面沉默了好一会儿。无极汰那怎么样了？联盟怎么样了？我的梦想和对伽勒尔的爱怎么样了？洛兹用他沉默的眼神询问，然后微笑。

“如何，丹帝？”他开口问，“你享受到最棒的冠军时刻了吗？那是一场不应该错过的比赛吗？”

“我想是的，洛兹先生，我想是这样没错。”丹帝说。

这是一些丹帝。这一些都是丹帝。


	3. Hide And Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hide And Seek - Imogen Heap

捉迷藏这事其实是有其特别道理的。你选择往哪儿躲，怎么躲，被发现后该怎么逃，反应速度如何，都有其深层的哲学内涵。更别说对捉迷藏规则的选择了。你可以选择看到后说“抓到了！”就算胜利，也可以加上“必须要亲手碰到对方”这一条规则，而扮鬼的那个的倒数时间也很有讲究。长一点儿，短一点儿，不仅影响躲藏的成功率，还影响扮鬼人的信誉。数快一点，数慢一点，甚至是作弊一下，偷偷跳过几个数字，要是被人抓包就糟了。大伙儿可不会饶过作弊的家伙，以后每一次都会对那人说：喂，要好好数哦。每个地区都有他们自己的捉迷藏特别研究委员会，每四个月开一次讨论会，上一届大会开在神奥地区，据说下一届会在丰缘。谁知道呢。伽勒尔的委员会总部在舞姿镇，如果你好奇的话，大可去看看，只不过在进门前，他们会问你通关密语。有时候很简单，像“藏？”“捉”或者“猫猫？”“躲”，有时候则会让人摸不着头脑，例如“那是谁？”“鬼”。通关密语的提示全在委员会的官网上，你总能弄懂的。我告诉你现在的会长是波普菈，三十三年前她从副会长升到了会长，你就能明白为什么他们非要这么做了。话又说回来，不仅各地对这一游戏的叫法都略有不同，伽勒尔南方和北方的捉迷藏规则也不大一样，拳关市的玩法又是特别独立出来的一种。在拳关市，不管捉迷藏的范围有多大，一次都要数一分钟，由于限定了时间，小孩们个个都知道一秒到底有多长。至于拳关市的一秒要比伽勒尔其他地方的一秒来的要短，而在无极汰那被新冠军收服后，这时间流逝速度又和其他地区达成了统一，只不过那一代的人才不管，仍按照他们原先的时间来数一秒钟，此事不细讲也罢。

要讲的是这个：

丹帝从没当过鬼。

要让丹帝当鬼，其他游戏参与者都得付出谁也不想付出的代价：全部的游戏时间。到头来，丹帝会不见踪影，他们谁也不会被找到。更糟的情况是：由于丹帝不见踪影，他们得反过来，其他全部人都成了当鬼的，而丹帝在自己不知情的情况下成了负责躲藏的可怜人。

算了吧。

回到丹帝还不是冠军，只是个小小挑战者的时候，某天索妮亚突然拆了他的帐篷门，说：我们给你过生日。她指的是她和奇巴纳。丹帝当时还睡得迷迷糊糊的，完全没听清她在说什么。奇巴纳拍了拍他的脸。

“来对战吗，一往无前先生？”奇巴纳问。

丹帝立马醒了。“这就来！”他喊道。他跳了起来，撞到帐篷的顶，这下真的把帐篷给撞歪了。精灵球滚到了一旁，他趴下来匆匆捡起那六颗球，而另外两人爬到帐篷外，看他那副激动样看得咯咯笑。

“我就说他这样才会有反应，”奇巴纳对索妮亚说。索妮亚叹了口气，从包里拿出三颗神奇糖果给他。

“咦？”丹帝看着他们问，“为什么？”

“我们打了个赌，”索妮亚说。

但他们没去对战。奇巴纳慢吞吞地说：“你先吃个蛋糕。”他带了拳关市他最爱的那家甜品店做的蛋糕。之后：“你许愿了吗？”丹帝大声地说出了愿望，而另外两个孩子一起朝他叹气。再之后：“我们玩场游戏再说。”

“猜猜看嘛，丹帝，猜猜我们准备的礼物是什么？”索妮亚说。丹帝猜是化石。

错了，是草蚕果。不过严格来说，那是给喷火龙的。而给丹帝本人的礼物是这些：

一个生命宝珠，一条气势披带。

那时候的丹帝一点儿也不想躲起来。他说，他想当鬼。他当然被拒绝了。他躲了五次，只被发现了一次，而那一次之后他们补充了一个游戏规则：不能用会飞的宝可梦找人。不，根本不能用宝可梦找人，那是作弊，索妮亚强调。丹帝则说，奇巴纳选在他自己从出生玩到大的这座城市玩捉迷藏也显得有些作弊。但这游戏更让丹帝在意的是另一点：他一点儿也不想躲起来。他四处乱跑，不顾队友的阻拦，有时躲在鬼附近的哪个拐角处，要是有谁认出了他，他便用食指压着嘴唇，说：嘘，我们在玩捉迷藏。有时他特地出现在鬼的面前，然后大喊：“我在这里！”

他在那里！

索妮亚可不会中这招，她只会指着丹帝说：“我找到你了。不要自己跑出来啊！”但奇巴纳则大声喊道：“别跑！”说着就追了上去。他们玩的是非得碰到对手不可的那个规则。拳关市的人都这么玩。他们数到一分钟，然后在整个拳关市找人，每一轮都能玩上一两个小时，但由于丹帝总会自己跑出来，他们三人玩一轮有时只要二十分钟。奇巴纳穷追不舍，咬着牙，不狠狠扑到他身上绝不放松。他一直如此，过去是这样，未来也还会是这样。

至于现在？

丹帝正躲着鬼呢。找到他的人都有奖。

那一届的挑战赛有三十一个挑战者，算少了。

巧的是，奇巴纳是那一届最早报名的，而丹帝是最后一个。就连索妮亚都要比他早报名。原因无非是他急匆匆地从铠岛赶回伽勒尔本岛，好不容易才赶上了报名末班车。当时索妮亚急得直跳脚，在机擎竞技场外盯着天看，盯得眼睛疼，时不时不得不因为大太阳而低下头一会儿。丹帝却一副不急不慢的样子，跟着飞翔出租车从天而降，还笑嘻嘻地对她挥手。“怎么露出那副表情？”他问。来电汪叫个不停，看样子比索妮亚还急。

奇巴纳比丹帝大一岁，后来输了。索妮亚和丹帝同龄，后来也输了。

赛后采访问及他俩对输给小小的新冠军丹帝的想法时，他俩中的一个说：打得很痛快，下次再来。另一个说：真没想到会输。

猜猜这两个采访分别属于谁。提示：前者几年后再不参加挑战赛了。

他们三个在机擎市报名时就碰过面，但后来兜兜转转一大圈，再一次来到机擎市时，他们才终于真正认识。当时奇巴纳看了他一眼，然后指着报纸上的访谈咯咯笑。他说：“一往无前先生，”他就这么用起来了，“对不起哦，本大爷不打算让你进入决赛。”

“好啊，”丹帝说，“就让你试试看吧！”

这话让奇巴纳气得拿出了精灵球。但他俩那一场没打。到了拳关市也没打，哪怕那儿算是奇巴纳的主场。到了宫门市门口，他们还是没打。为什么？丹帝缠着他问。奇巴纳被问得没办法了，说：“你不想用最棒的状态对战吗？”

“当然想，”丹帝说。

“那就再等等，”奇巴纳说，“决赛见。”

“一往无前先生”这个称呼让奇巴纳用了好几年。几年后，他喊腻了，声称比起那个，他更爱喊“丹帝”。丹帝这个，丹帝那个。丹帝，他有时候念得很认真，尽管大多情况下，他的表情仍显得漫不经心。他仍旧叫索妮亚“自作聪明小姐”，自作聪明小姐这个，自作聪明小姐那个。这两个词在他嘴里逐渐失去了调笑的成分，有一天他们三个突然一起发现，它们已经不再是他俩的别称，而是他俩的名字了。他们二十来岁时，索妮亚自己写了本书，他便也不再叫她自作聪明小姐了。

时过境迁啊。

后来丹帝心想，索妮亚不再对战，当了个一时间找不到研究目标的研究员，他邀请她比试一下时，她却摇摇头，奇巴纳成了道馆馆主，也不重复参加挑战赛，而是成了被挑战的那个，看似是站在他那边，等最后又回过头来反咬他一口，人生真是难以预测。

时过境迁啊！

人生真是让他们一刻也停不下来。

到拳关市时，丹帝觉得自己还是在玩捉迷藏。

他其实也只在十岁时像那样玩过。好几个小时，几乎可以说是一整天都在玩。不停地改变位置，或者是拼命地跑，不停地要自己跑得更快，找到更好的路线，如果不那么做就会被恶龙用爪子撕碎、用牙齿扯烂。他死命奔跑时不觉得自己是在逃跑，而是在寻找一条更好的路。在那条路上，他能在变得气喘吁吁跑不动前打败恶龙，赢得胜利，并且获得他想要的一切，尽管他并不知道那些是什么。他想他会在看到的那一刻对自己说：“就是这个，我想要这个。”

他看着奇巴纳的时候，就对自己说：“就是这个，我想要这个。”

但他这么说时正躲在拳关道馆的大门口左侧，站在那白天总是放下来的吊桥前，身子探出一些，既像是在往里面打量，又摆出一副在等人似的模样。他戴着口罩和墨镜，长发盘起来，用帽子挡住。即便如此也还是有人认出了他。他们惊呼：啊，是前冠军，是对战塔的塔主！

在他们说出更多话之前，丹帝把食指按在嘴唇上，说：“嘘，我正在玩捉迷藏哦。”

倒也奇怪，他们相信了。他们看看他，又看看在道馆里的那个龙馆主，也把手指放在嘴巴前，说：我们会保密的。尽管奇巴纳一看便不是在玩捉迷藏，而是在站岗。无论如何，人来来去去，更换了一批又一批，他便继续重复这一句话，说完，他又继续看着奇巴纳，却既没有像真正的捉迷藏时该做的那样再找个好地方躲起来，也没有像他过去那样，猛地跳出来，挑拨当鬼的那人，说：你抓不到我的！

奇怪的是，他记得自己以前是如何玩捉迷藏的，现在却完全不打算那么做。他想做，却没有走出去，离开城墙，独自站在门口，然后走向奇巴纳，和他说他想说的事。他想说，之前在森林，我想到你，因为我因此想起赫普和尤丽在那个森林古迹前对战时的事，我看着他们对战，就想和你对战，我想起这事也就想和你对战，不仅如此，还想谈论这件事，不仅这些事，还有所有的事情，那两个没落贵族后来怎么样了，你的道馆怎么样了，拳关的城堡是否还好，能源工厂修复好了吗，我是否还有可用武之地。他还想说，他当时并不是因为想挂电话而挂电话的，他只是被鬼发现了。

总不能被抓到吧？

或许奇巴纳反而会说：不是被抓到更好？也有可能问他：“什么鬼？”

都是马士徳的影响。世界变得游戏化了。丹帝又会说：不管是不是游戏，我都不想输啊。这样便回到了原点，因此或许不露面更好。他只要站在这里，不让自己走过去，捉迷藏的时间就会被重复延长。他可以让时间中断在“寻找”这个阶段，仿佛只花了一瞬间，实际上却已经过去了好久。他这么做，理由很简单。

理由：他想继续看着奇巴纳。

他亲自查看了一番：从外部看，城堡似乎毫发无损。但要进入竞技场中才能知道内部的情况。一个道馆训练家经过时，丹帝拦住她，问：

“之前极巨化宝可梦有伤到城堡吗？”

她吃惊地看了他一眼。“有一些损坏，我们已经修复好了。奇巴纳大人当时生气极了，说要好好教育闹事的人。我不知道后来怎么样了，奇巴纳大人没说他有没有真的去。如果真去了，肯定不是一般的教育。肯定要用点儿让人能留下印象的方法。不管怎么说，他们来道歉了，尽管，您知道吗？他们一副不服气的样子让大家都觉得不痛快。其实我也这么想。想到一出是一出，这就是贵族吗？但我觉得奇巴纳大人可能已经原谅了他们。他们看到他的时候真的是紧张又服帖。我们都好过瘾，”她说，“要我带您去见他吗，丹帝先生？”

“不用了，谢谢你，”丹帝说。

“要我转告您来过吗？”

“好。不，算了，”丹帝说，“不用了。”

“奇巴纳大人今天不是很忙的。而且我觉得他会很高兴见到您。”

“没关系，不用了。对了，替我转告他，索妮亚向他问好。”

她朝他点点头，毫无负担地走进门内，走向奇巴纳。他因此转向门，往门口看了一眼。丹帝连忙往旁边躲了躲。谁也没来找他，因此他想，奇巴纳一定还没发现他。到现在为止捉迷藏的赢家都是他。他又看了一会儿，重心一会儿在左腿上，一会儿转到右腿。

当年他们玩一次捉迷藏最长要耗费好几个小时，这一次他在半小时后中断了游戏。他和人群一起离开，就像他来时那样。

他走时，奇巴纳突然看向门口。他叹了口气，那是在说：我注意到很久了，但是你现在要走，我就不声张吧。同丹帝说过话的那个道馆训练家离开了又回来，她也在看着门口。

“要叫丹帝先生过来吗？”她问。

“算了，”奇巴纳说，“等那家伙自己情愿。”

丹帝没看到这个。他怎么会看得到？

“冠军！”到了旷野，又有人这么喊，然后又说，“对不起，是前冠军。”

“你好啊，”丹帝说。

“我看了上周的三场晋级赛，果然觉得好难啊，”那人说，“我也想去挑战，丹帝先生，您觉得我有希望吗？”

“你一定可以的，”丹帝说，“要来试试看吗？对战塔的训练家们会教给你很多实战知识，一定能派上用场。我本人也是实践派。”

“那我过两天，或者下一周……绝对去挑战看看。听说冠军尤丽也会去挑战！这是真的吗？”

“我正在进行特别训练，所以——来猜猜看吧。”

“那就是真的了！不要输给新冠军啊，丹帝先生！可以为我签名吗？还有，我想与您合个影……幸好！今天天气真好！”

那人喜滋滋地离开后，丹帝往逆鳞湖走，喷火龙跟在他身旁，时不时飞两下，但大多时候都用走的。他俩走得不急不慢，太阳明晃晃地挂在天上，烤得空气微微发热，偶尔有经过一些探险者，他们和他打招呼：丹帝先生，来锻炼啦？他后来突然明白，他们如此轻松地认出他，原因其一是他的喷火龙，其二是他已经来到这里许多次了。

他总在特训。每周至少一次。每个月，每个季度，每年，一辈子。从未停过。但我还是输了，他想。

喷火龙似乎知道他在想什么。他用翅膀拍丹帝的后背，像是长辈有些用力的鼓舞。丹帝踉跄了一下，然后哈哈地笑了起来。他也拍了一下喷火龙的肩膀，说：

“我会去找他的，”走了一步，他又说，“等赢了就去。”

他们虽胆小，但当然不是胆小鬼。他们只是需要准备。不，喷火龙纠正道，是丹帝需要准备。

就像马士徳说的，就像索妮亚说的，就像奇巴纳说的，就像他们自己心中也悄悄在说的一样。快点，快点。等他自己情愿。

在山坡上支起帐篷后，丹帝做了咖喱。他放了很多木子果，又放了两颗芒芒果。打着结的呆呆兽尾巴似的甜树果加进去，这一锅就成了甜咖喱。快好时，他加了一罐饱伯罐头，想要中和一下甜味。除了有些烧糊、粘锅外，他做得很好。喷火龙一口气吃了半锅，其他的宝可梦则吃掉了剩下的。只有坚盾剑怪不大爱吃甜味咖喱，丹帝便用零余果和哞哞乳酪为他又煮了一锅。多龙巴鲁托闻到那香味，又胃口大开，和坚盾剑怪一起吃完了一半。其他的宝可梦已经吃不下了，便挨着他们几个睡午觉，睡得肚皮上翻，时不时蹬蹬腿、抓抓脖子。剩下的那些还能留着晚上再吃。

丹帝只吃了一小份。他没有多少进食的欲望，只为了给身体提供活动的能量而吃。

树果在他们的肚子里慢慢溶解。丹帝想睡，却瞪着天瞪了半个小时。


	4. Ode To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ode To Sleep - twenty one pilots

黑暗。

他最先记起的就是黑暗。

又黑又冷。

这话用在丹帝身上的确也合适。

最早是在那一场决赛之前，在拳关竞技场旁边的那个高台上。无极汰那朝他高声怒吼，于是黑暗毫无预兆突然出现，打得他措手不及。通常人们像那样昏倒都是因为疼痛，痛到晕倒或是更甚，失血休克等情况要来得更常见些。他也不是没遇到过那样的事，只是都没到晕倒的程度。但他晕了过去，不是因为疼痛，那时疼痛都还来不及产生呢。光？没有。声音？没有。疼？也没有。对存在事物的感知和辨别？还是没有。

再说了，他的忍耐力可不是盖的。

他晕过去是因为黑暗出现了。

他醒来，发现自己躺在病床上，天花板白晃晃的。

第二次是在决赛上。喷火龙砰地一声轰然倒地，他情愿说是扬起的沙尘挡了他的视线。尤丽和无极汰那在黑暗降临前看着他。他说不清那头龙的脸在哪，因为他看不出它的表情。或许尤丽会知道。但丹帝看着毒龙的脑袋，只觉得它像一台机器一样看着他。

然后黑暗再次降临。

那回他当然没晕过去。那样就晕过去也太丢脸了。在成百上千的观众面前！他想，大概是他用帽子遮住脸，所以才营造出了一种周围一片漆黑的感觉。但他仔细回想，发现当时的的确确眼前一片漆黑，可是他的帽檐怎么可能遮得那么严实。

第三次是在对战塔，到那时候他才终于搞懂了。他分出了点儿注意力，在控制自己不颤抖得那么厉害的同时像个旁观者一样看着自己。他看到对战塔的宝可梦训练家丹帝一只手抓着精灵球，另一只手捏着帽檐，指尖用力到发红，边上则发白。在他的对面，尤丽和无极汰那欢呼着击掌。击爪？无极汰那的那是爪子吗？还是外露的骨骼？还是残酷无情的机械？他的眼前一片漆黑，那是因为他输了。他觉得全身冷，那是因为他在冒冷汗。他在颤抖。从比赛开始时就这样了，一直到结束，都没有止住。

要扔出精灵球时，他险些在挥动胳膊之前松手。轰隆隆。血液在他脑袋里发出轰隆隆的巨响，他自己的呼吸和心跳都像无数记重锤。摄像头对着他，然而很快转到了尤丽身上。

真丢脸，丹帝对自己说。

他不相信那样的事真的发生过。

严格来说，这的确也算是三次否定，除开丹帝和其他训练家的对战，说是连续的三次否定都行。会不会有第四次让他否定机会？会有。他自己都知道这点，却还想着事不过三。不过三这事是不可能的啦，谁都知道。有了第一次就会有第二次，第二次后是第三次，第三次后就是第四次。但他要是心想，事不过三的这“事”指的是“否定”，倒是会让所有人欢呼庆贺。

只可惜他不这么想。大伙儿只好放下手，等他慢慢准备。 

对战塔被他丢到了一旁，它这个无辜的新生儿迟早要闹脾气。在那之前，奥利薇每次见到他时，都把文件重重地摔在桌面上。“您的特训结束了吗？”她问。她皱着眉，手臂抱在胸前，那双高跟鞋的鞋跟尖得能刺穿对战塔老板的胸膛。

但丹帝偏偏又成为不知畏惧的他了。“还没有。”他说。

说这话时他挺着胸膛，一副不听人劝的样子。不仅如此，他盯着奥利薇，手中的钢笔被台灯照得发亮，仿佛成了他的剑。

“我还得要变得更强，”他解释，“对不起，再给我一些时间吧。何况，奥利薇小姐，我也好好完成你指定的事情了。”

“然而您已经不是冠军了，”奥利薇说，“让这件事过去吧。”

“我是不是冠军有什么影响吗？”丹帝说，“我仍旧是我自己，所以我不想输。”

“实话说吧，您知道吗？即使仅仅从工作的角度来说也是，您就像个小孩子一样。而所有人都在等着您。”

“等着我？做什么？”

“您一直说不想输。我们都在等您兑现诺言。比起光说这样的好听话，您倒是拿出点行动来……唉。我真想念洛兹先生。他分明是那样看好你的。您要学会输才行。”

奥利薇摇了摇头。她收起丹帝审阅完的那些文件，肩膀终于松了下来，临走前，她又说：“不要输给自己啊，丹帝先生。洛兹先生会很难过的。”她站了一会儿，“我不想让那个人难过。”

他没做到，因此三天后奥利薇又找了他一次。

她怒火中烧。她气势汹汹。

她是扬起暴风雪的雪妖女，把房间变成零下五十摄氏度的冰窟。

幸好丹帝已经做好了心理准备，不至于被真的冻成冰块，苏醒后发现自己被固定在了某个寒冷的巢穴里，再也出不去。他在楼下就听说了。塔的一名员工见他外出回来，连忙凑过去提醒他：奥利薇小姐现在气得不行。

“发生什么了？”他吃了一惊。

“说是因为有不少人说……”那人犹豫了一会儿，“说您的晋级赛太难了。”

“但那是晋级赛，如果……”

“我知道您的想法，”员工说，“但是……总之奥利薇小姐要找您。”

不仅他的员工这么说。他上了几层楼，几个联盟的员工走进电梯，一见他便把脑袋凑在一起，说了几句悄悄话。随后，他们中的一个站到他身边，清了清嗓子。“奥利薇小姐她……”她说。

“我知道。”丹帝说，“没关系，我会处理好的。”

他们无言地点头，却还是显得很担心。他们担心得对。丹帝毫无畏惧地随着电梯往上升，不到一分钟便到了顶层。铁盒子叮咚地响了一声，然后念到：顶层到了。而他深深地吸了一口气，正好在门打开时呼出。

迎接他的是奥利薇。

奥利薇怒气冲冲。奥利薇咬牙切齿。

奥利薇吼道：“不要闹小孩子脾气了！”

她是如此气愤，以至于丹帝被她的气势压倒了片刻。他心想，或许我真的做得不对。但这念头很快被他踩碎。他在电梯门口停了一下，随后走向她和他的办公桌。

“我没有，”他说，“按照我自己的步调行事有什么不行？”

“您随便怎么做都好，我本来也不想管。但您只想任性妄为。”

“打倒对手就是任性妄为了吗？”丹帝用劲地踏了几步，“过去是你们说要我拿出‘演出’一般的样子。现在我不是冠军了，还是不能那么做吗？”

“正因为您不是冠军了。你已经不是冠军了，丹帝。”奥利薇说，“你是对战塔的老板，宝可梦联盟的会长，你应该……”

“负起责任来。我知道我不是冠军了。我就正在履行我的职责！”

“你没有。”奥利薇摇了摇头，“你只是不想输而已，纯粹就是小孩子脾气。而且还在输给新冠军后那样毫不留情地打败所有参加晋级赛的挑战者？开玩笑吧？你是故意的吗？你是在发泄吗？我之前就说过了，你要学会输才行。”

丹帝没有说话。他回到桌子前，带着副毫不在乎的样子坐下，好像又进到了他自己的世界里。但奥利薇拍了拍桌子，她拍得砰砰响，像是把它当作了丹帝的脸。她想继续说下去，却停住了。他们的眼神相对，两人便突然被卷进了一场小型战争。

开口前，她看着丹帝叹了一声。

“有时候你非赢不可。但有些时候你就得要输。”她说，“长大吧，丹帝。在你这个位置的人要学会让其他人跟着你一起前进。”

她似乎说累了。收起怒火和冻风，她看了他一会儿，随后转身走进电梯。那巨大的金属盒子关上门，把她送往更低的楼层。而丹帝呢，他拿起一把笔，装作要心无旁骛地进入办公状态，却一个字没写。

不到一分钟，他丢下笔，把桌上印满了字的纸扫到一旁。他摘下极巨腕带，扔在桌面上。外套被脱了下来，丹帝隔着桌子把它甩到沙发上。但他的肩膀还是很沉重。不像过去那样，那时候是重，而现在是沉甸甸的，如同一千公斤的东西压在他肩上，带有酸性的凉气从他背后吹来。

他垂下头，又抬起头。重复数次，因为他不知道该看向哪里。

左手旁的墙上挂着他当冠军时穿的竞技服，旁边是他那厚重的斗篷。它是那么沉，以至于挂在墙上时必须用格外牢固的金属架子。右手边，靠墙的几个柜子上摆着他的奖杯和奖牌，玻璃橱门反射着光。他老家家里放了一些，剩下的都从洛兹的收藏室移到了这里。

他的脚下是金属制的地板，办公的区域铺着地毯，一直延伸至另一侧的对战场附近。整一层楼只有他一人。

他的正面是对战塔朝外的落地窗。放眼望去，广阔狭长的伽勒尔与他相隔六百米。

之后的某天，索妮亚突然打电话来。“到水舟镇来吃饭吧，”她说，“反正你能空得出时间来的，”尽管她实际上是去找露璃娜的。他怎么就能空得出时间了？电话中传出呼噜噜的风声，她大概已经坐在出租车上了。而丹帝想了想，他的确没有拒绝的理由。他们在市集吃饭，从旁边的中药铺买了水果沙拉，店员送了两份元气粉给他。他们俩一人一碗，浅棕色的纸碗里装着高过边缘的果子，让人一看便怕不小心抖掉了一些。他们像出来野餐似的，面对面坐在圆木方桌两侧。

她是来谈话的。她就像个老师，就像她奶奶一样。某一回，木兰说：亲爱的，我还以为你梦想让所有人都变强。而索妮亚提醒他：现在的你越不想输，就会越容易把自己绕进去。

有其师必有其徒。

“我知道，”丹帝说。

“你去和奇巴纳谈过了吗？”她问。

“奇巴纳？”丹帝问，“为什么？”

“他不是你的劲敌吗，”索妮亚说，“换句话说，你就是他的劲敌。所以你们肯定能谈出点什么的。不是你总爱这么说的嘛！‘一个好劲敌能胜过一千个对手’……我才不想重复你含情脉脉的话啦。你自己记得的吧？”

“我记得。我还没去，”丹帝的脸红了一下，“……我在等一个机会。”

“什么机会？哎呀！丹帝你终于也成了没有‘机会’就不能行动的人吗？真是讨人厌的大人。”

“当然不是这样，”丹帝说，“我是确实觉得那样更好。这可不是你所想的借口喔。”

“那就去找他，”索妮亚说，“过去我说我是你的劲敌，但其实我并不是。你说赫普和尤丽是你的劲敌，但其实他们也不是。我跟你是青梅竹马，他们是你的对手。他们自己是永远的好劲敌。我看得出来。谁叫你们实在是太有典例样啦！看过你们就知道‘劲敌’到底是什么样的了。要可以，我也好想为你这个笨蛋多做点什么。但我毕竟是‘自作聪明小姐’。奇巴纳说得对。说实话，现在我自己回想一下，当时的我真的是自大得太丢人现眼了……唉，不管了。我已经不再是那个时候的我了。我只想告诉你，你有个好劲敌。拜托，‘一往无前先生’，虽然你永远活在自己的世界里，但我们都想帮你。”

丹帝吃着他的水果沙拉，沉默地听着。他边听边慢慢地点起头来。等她说完，他已经快吃完了。他吃得很急，和平常一样，似乎吃饭时间多一分钟都是浪费。不同在于，他越吃越想吐。他已经有好一段时间没有胃口了。果子里好像有旁边熏香店熏出的气味。

那一口还没咽下去，他就开始张嘴说话，似乎多嚼一秒钟也是浪费。

“我会去找他的，索妮亚，”他说，“我一定会去的。”

“丹帝，”她说。她扬起了眉毛，一副不相信他的样子。

“索妮亚，”他说，“我保证。我也想见他。”

当时还只是新手级的比赛呢。

没办法，就算是冠军，要挑战也得从最低级打起。尤丽她适应得快。一开始还是对战一次休息一会儿，整顿整顿队伍，但从第三场开始，她便不再停下了。她打上了瘾，她的挑战对象们都这么说，仿佛他们才是挑战者，而尤丽她是被挑战的那个。真奇怪。奇怪在所有人都这么想。

丹帝自然是全都看在眼里。他坐在对战塔的顶层，从头看到尾。沙发对面的液晶屏上播放着实时录像，他看着看着，发现自己已经快从沙发上摔下去了，要有人从后头推他一下，到时候他就是往前一个跟斗摔个底朝天。他边看边自言自语。拿纸笔记下战术和思维太费劲了，还浪费时间，他这时可不像还是冠军时那样，有足够多的时间一遍一遍地重复看录像带，直到看得彻底透了，能在脑袋里构建出完整的框架：一个挑战者，名叫尤丽，主战力是……现在他没这时间。他只能倒计时：还剩十分钟，五分钟，最后一分钟——尤丽就要到下一层了。等她挑战了六个人，他就打算亲自出场，为她准备好晋级赛。或者说是亲自跳出来，吓她一跳。因此丹帝现在只能靠自己的脑袋，没有重看的机会，这连续的六场将让他梳理出一幅清晰的画面：冠军尤丽和她的无极汰那以及其他的宝可梦……

要预见她的下一步很简单。他现在知道她的队伍，不用思考便能回答自己的问题：她接下来会用谁？再下一个问题：她会选择什么招数？他就像是会预知未来。但仅仅这样还不够。最大的问题是，当他绞尽脑汁地想着，如果在对战场上的是他，他该怎么做才能赢得胜利，可是他一低下头：瞧啊！

他的手在颤抖。

那显然不是兴奋的颤抖。以前，要是他看到奇巴纳赢下了决赛，连挑战者都不管了，只冲着他来，他便会在更衣室里哆嗦好一阵。他想象过去人们还用断头台的日子，当时那些人把脑袋放进木板和刀片之间，那明亮的、尖锐的曾是巨大斧子的一部分的刀在某个时刻会突然落下，地心引力牵引着它砍断那颗脑袋。他就是那个趴在断头台上的人。把他押上台的那人是奇巴纳，那块木板也是奇巴纳，高高悬起的刀还是奇巴纳。怪了，怎么都是他，丹帝心想，并笑个不停，认为决不能更改。作为即将被砍头的人，丹帝他倒是心情平和，甚至期待不已。因为他总能逃脱，在刀片要插进他的颈椎骨前把脑袋拔出来。他是如此快乐，以至于人们看着他，不会觉得那是一座断头台，而是一座喷泉。

这才叫做兴奋。可现在他颤抖着，完全感觉不到那令他着迷上瘾的兴奋劲。丹帝看了一会儿手，又继续看向显示屏。小优换下了轰擂金刚猩，拿出了个红白色的精灵球。而丹帝的身子更加剧烈地抖了一下。

他会兴奋。他要兴奋。他想兴奋。

无极汰那从精灵球里跳出来，压迫感甚至跟着电流来到丹帝面前。也不知道是不是错觉，那头毒龙似乎正看着摄像头，耀武扬威的，让他想起过去的两次失败。

他老想着无极汰那。他自认为是因为它把他打进了医院。但他想错了。

总有一天——说不定那天很快就会到——尤丽将会带着无极汰那来到彻底属于他的这一层。在对战塔的最高层，他将带着尤丽到那个那个最大的竞技场，它被当作奖励展示给坚持挑战的每一个训练家，到时候也将成为尤丽。没有被他驯服的无极汰那和没有被他打倒的新冠军将站在一起，把他从六百米的高空掀下去。

但也可能那样的事情不会发生。

他或许会胜利，从一开始就赢，并一直赢到最后。或者他不会输成那样。丹帝告诉自己：都是因为无极汰那。有时候他梦到那头龙将他打倒在地的场面。他这个做梦者本人浮在空中，或者站在梦里的他的身后，眼睁睁地看着冠军丹帝输在毒龙爪下，伤痕累累的，独自站着，然后独自倒下，他的身体嘭地撞到地面，戏剧性地扬起尘土。瞧吧，多合理的理由

有眼人都看得出他是在自欺欺人。粉丝都知道。他们暂停录像，指着在冠军赛上挺着胸膛面对无极汰那的那个冠军——前冠军。他看上去十分快乐。一往无前先生除了战斗外什么也没想。这是叫兴奋没错。他在比赛前已经颤抖够了，而当他站在赛场上，悬顶之剑如影随形。

现在这个颤抖的人到底是谁？丹帝究竟成为什么了？

老早就说了，那场晋级赛的胜利者当然是尤丽。

或许那就是冒险故事最后的结局，丹帝想。

不过事实上，也没有人能说他输成那样就不是一件好事。就连当事人自己后来都说，或许他就是命中注定应该输的。

第二次的晋级赛上，胜者和败者交换了身份。

没错。丹帝赢了。欢呼吧，你们这群泪眼汪汪的观众。他赢了。

但要是没好好输过，丹帝准赢不了。

千真万确，连他自己都这么说。


	5. Go Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Easy - Matt Maeson

或许他们也曾是贵族。

哪天抽个血，送到基因研究中心去检测一番，一定会有令他们吃惊的结果。说不定研究员要亲自跑到拳关道馆或奇巴纳家里——得看他地址填了哪个——对奇巴纳说：恭喜！您被检测出拥有伽勒尔最古老的血统！您就是真正的伽勒尔本土人！这份基因占比最大，我得说您真的太厉害了，太厉害啦！而且您看，您的基因……或许会和伽勒尔最古老的王室是一脉的！当然，不是王的那一派，而是成了贵族的那一派。能否请您再来做一些研究？我们想多了解一些关于古代人种在现代人身上的基因体现……诸如此类。

但到那时候，没准那两个自称是贵族的奇怪男人又会蹦出来大声抗议，因为这事一定会上新闻的。一大堆人挤进拳关道馆，把工作人员和挑战者都挤得无路可走，而他们这些新来的是：记者，录音师，摄影师，八卦的粉丝，学者……等等。所以他们又要开始闹了，像两个耍赖的小孩。他们大喊：我们才是——“才是”这个词得要用重音才行——真正的伽勒尔贵族，彻底的伽勒尔人！

只可惜他们越是那么闹，人们越不这么觉得。我是说，这样不顾及脸面、拼命闹腾的贵族？不在乎他们口中的平民的贵族？看上去还没大伙儿心爱的奇巴纳大人来的尊贵的贵族？这样丢了最宝贵的内在，只剩下“贵族”这个表皮的贵族？

不要也罢。

或许报告的电子版发到丹帝手机里后，上面会说：恭喜您！您的基因显示，您其实是——此时，洛托姆会读取到内置的代码，开始哼起伴有鼓点的曲子——关都人！于是丹帝大吃一惊：我还以为我是伽勒尔人。这时候奇巴纳便可以把自己的报告拿给他看，说：喏，你看，本大爷才是土生土长的伽勒尔人哦！

我们有什么区别？丹帝会问。而奇巴纳会回答：这个嘛……本大爷也不知道，反正我们都是人类嘛，我也没修基因学。之后，可能不会过多久，也可能会隔好一段时间，这位真正的伽勒尔人跑到宫门市，找那个基因研究中心。他进门，心想，或许之后他可以再去听听基因学的课。拳关大学就在他的领地范围内——他喜欢想“领地”这个词——不去白不去。到了那儿，去找过他的那个研究员飞奔上来，说：太好了，太棒了，您愿意来！那就允许我为您解说一番……

而奇巴纳将从历史学的角度向他提问，和一起完善了一条线：贵族血脉的延续。或是说王室血脉。从历史学来说，真正的贵族都在拳关市，起码在伽勒尔的政治中心搬到宫门市前是这样的。从基因学的角度来说，黑发、黑皮肤和让人望而生畏的高个子都是真正的伽勒尔人的象征。

回去后，奇巴纳一定会把这事和丹帝说个清清楚楚，然后告诉他：没什么，本大爷还是本大爷，你也还是你，我们的不同也就只是奇巴纳和丹帝的不同。老样子，什么也没变。但是他们的视线变得开阔了。有那么一段时间，他们会想，原来如此，我是这样与过去的人——或是遥远地区的人——紧密相连。这个念头或许很快就会消失，但是它所产生的概念会留在他们的潜意识里。直到他们死去，他们都会觉得，他们既是他们自己，同时又拥有对方的一部分。不仅如此，他们甚至有那么百分之零点零零几的几率与他们的宝可梦也由血连在一起，因为——这一部分暂时是禁止公开的——报告是这么说的。毕竟这多少有些颠覆人们的常识，现在就公开并不合适。但他俩都知道。

就想想而已。要真是这样也不错。

他们会想改变吗？他们大概不会。假设帝牙卢卡、帕路奇亚或是阿尔宙斯凭空出现，用宝可梦的语言或是心灵感应对他们——或其中一人——说：决定吧，要成为另一个人吗？他们的意思是，想要以另外的身份再活一次吗？时空将会扭曲，卷成麻花再摊开，他们便成为了既是他们又不是他们的两个人。

或许那个丹帝会在关都地区长大，不被形成了固定框架和产业链的伽勒尔联盟束缚。他还是会当上冠军，但他仍只是丹帝这个人。他能没日没夜地特训、对战，至于广告？镜头？赞助商的想法？“下一场比赛，我们希望你拿着我们的饮料上场，拍摄到包装就可以放下了”，这些都不会再是他需要考虑的事情。他会一口气成为冠军，然后说：好，我走了！说罢，提着行李，带着宝可梦一起冲向他们还没有探索过的地方。大海啊，天空啊，神秘的洞窟啊。他要填充完整图鉴，或许在这途中，他不知不觉也成为了宝可梦的一份子。当新的挑战者通过了四天王的关卡，他便出现在那人面前。他不会想：这位挑战者会成为冠军吗？而是：这一场对战会有多激动人心呢？他或许会天下无敌，或许会被打败。他不会在乎。他只想对战。

而那个奇巴纳或许会是拳关城堡的主人。不止城堡，整个拳关市都属于他。或是曾属于他。可能贵族没落了，王室消失，他的家族不得不把他们的领土卖给新的统治者或普通的人民。但奇巴纳本人或许并不介意。他能学上一辈子的古文化。从最早的国王的历史学起，他会发现：原来建立了伽勒尔这个王国的我的祖先并不是人们所想的莽夫，而是十分神秘而强大的人，最棒的是，他们和宝可梦非常亲密！于是或许他会像他的祖先那样同宝可梦以结婚的形式定下互助的契约。他会越来越爱他的城市，然后是整个伽勒尔。或许那两个年轻的贵族会跑来找他，邀请他复兴贵族文化。他甚至可能成为现代社会里的国王。奇怪吧？成为国王！

他们俩不会认识。除非有一天，他们中的一个想：好吧，我已经活到这个时候了，该去见见没见过的事物。他们启程，也可能会一同出发，最后一同到达某一处。这样一来，他们终将相识。

准确地说，他们会再度相识。然后他俩会无法自拔，永远不再是单独的一个人。美好结局，皆大欢喜。总得来说，这算是双赢。

提问：他们会这么选择吗？

无论何时，就算是在丹帝把自己绕的晕头转向的那段时间里，他俩都整齐一致地摇起头来。

这问题真的出现过。

奇巴纳十二岁时加入了拳关道馆。那时，他以道馆训练家兼未来馆主的身份出现在众人面前，说：嗨。

通常来说，这事合理极了。那一届的道馆挑战赛上，他又打到了最后，所经之处只留下一片哭嚎的尸体，就像是尾巴一扫就毁掉好几栋房子的恶龙。这头龙冲向王座，仿佛是要报仇雪恨：喂，都是因为你，拳关才不再是王都了！尽管最后，他仍是亚军。但谁都无法说：哎，那家伙真弱。他们只敢充满敬畏地说：幸亏有我们的大英雄，否则伽勒尔就完蛋啦。

所以他被点名当作预备役道馆馆主这事发生得理所当然。问题出在哪儿？问题出在当时的拳关道馆馆主是他外公这事上。

人们听说此事不禁一片哗然。这是暗箱操作吧，否则怎么让一个十二岁初出茅庐的训练家？人们窃窃私语，不时用怀疑的目光看着奇巴纳，不管道馆训练家们如何澄清也难以打消他们的怀疑。又过了两年，奇巴纳十四岁时，拳关大学破格录取了他。反对者又说：这是走后门！然而谁也找不出证据。他毕业时年仅十六岁，毕业典礼上以全校第一的身份上台演讲。

当时的录像广为流传。在录像中，奇巴纳清了清嗓子，对着微笑。

“这些年总有人说‘奇巴纳是靠关系得到一切的’‘奇巴纳实际上什么也不行’，”他以这句话开场，“好吧，本大爷接受挑战。学术？对战？奇巴纳大人欢迎挑战。想靠流言蜚语搞倒本大爷？拿出够格说这话的实力来吧。我的开场白就是这些。接下来……”

那年年底，他接下了龙馆主的位子。从那以后他不再是宝可梦训练家奇巴纳，而是道馆馆主奇巴纳，几年后还会增加奇巴纳博士这个称呼，但此事与最初的那个问题无关，不说也成。

那个问题最早出现在他是个大学生的那段时间里。那两年，他停了道馆挑战，一整年一整年地泡在大学课堂里。有时丹帝跑去找他。有时他给丹帝打电话，边在拳关市的古道散步边说话。拳关大学的各个分院散落在城市的西半部，主校区位于北边，他得以住在家里，每日早点起床便是。凉风吹凉他用功到冒烟的脑袋，让他得以冷静下来。他们说训练、学习和对战，皆与这颗星球上最不可思议的生物有关，仿佛人类沟通的唯一话题就是宝可梦。

但偶尔，非常非常偶尔的时候，他们会说他们自己的事。

当冠军的感觉怎么样啊，上大学的感觉怎么样啊。很好，你要不要来试试看？

他们哈哈大笑。等哪天试试，他们说。

那个问题就是这时候出现的。那天奇巴纳听了古代神话的课，满脑子都是那些能把时空当橡皮泥玩的宝可梦。晚上，他洗了澡，来到西侧的小对战练习场边，一个人占据一整张长椅，坐在正中间。电话接通时，他正看着大门紧闭的宝物库，心想，有朝一日他将成为那儿的看守者。像一条龙。成为一条龙。尽管媒体早就把他这个拳关出身的训练家喊做龙了。

听了他的讲述，丹帝说：“我也想再多学点。”

“干脆来试试入学考试得了。”奇巴纳说。

“那样要从头学起吧？可惜现在完全没有那么多的空暇……”

群星闪烁。他们觉得自己也在闪耀。

在拳关市看到的星星和在宫门市看到的是同一群。

“我问你啊，”奇巴纳说，“要真遇到了那样的宝可梦，你会许愿改变自己的过去吗？本大爷是说从根源开始改变的那种。”

丹帝想了一会儿。一时间，电话中只有呼吸声。

“那样的我还是现在的丹帝吗？”他问，“我觉得，我的过去发生的所有事情，哪怕再微小或奇怪，比方说被有一次我被蚊子咬了个包……”

“这有什么！咬在了哪里？”奇巴纳问。

身处宫门市的小孩沉默了一会儿。“屁股上，”他小声说道。他听见奇巴纳咯咯地笑了，便嘟哝了一声他的名字。“总而言之，”他继续说了下去，“我是我的过去组成的吧。不管是好的，还是坏的。我觉得我不管什么时候都不会想放弃我自己。”

奇巴纳“嗯”了一声。

“我也要问你一样的问题，”丹帝说。

“本大爷也是一样，”奇巴纳毫不犹豫地说道，“‘神赐与我接受我无法改变之事物的平静，改变可改变之事物的勇气，以及区分这两者之不同的永恒智慧。’”

“这是什么？” 

“一句话，我忘了是谁说的。”

“原来你也会忘记啊！”丹帝笑着说。

“本大爷也是人嘛。”奇巴纳说。

说来奇怪，尤丽打一开始就没害怕过无极汰那。

索妮亚又叫丹帝去找奇巴纳的两天后，他在南边的广场发现了那个十四岁的小冠军。她坐在圆形喷泉外围那圈石沿上，手里捧着一小块蛋糕。而那头巨龙？就是那引发天下大乱的无极汰那？它就像深深爱着她一样，温顺地低着头，一小口一小口地咬那块蛋糕，尽管它并不需要像那样进食。也不知道是真是假。

是真的。它用肩上的那两条触手抚摸尤丽的脸，把它的腹部核心展现在她面前，丹帝便立刻明白了。

这是他得不到的一种胜利。

要不是亲眼见过它发疯的样子，丹帝一定以为它是黏美龙那样的宝可梦，应当有着天使似的性情，只是长得比较不讲道理。蛮横，冷漠，有时好像充满仇恨。

不过想来，那仇恨倒也就是他们这些人引起的。

尤丽看到了他，招着手喊他过去。他立刻挺起胸膛，深深地呼吸，吸了一大口的勇气，然后大步走向他们。无极汰那站在他面前，这还是第一次他们在非对战的时候见面。当丹帝伸出手，想要碰一碰那头龙时，他看了一眼自己的手，惊讶地发现自己并没有在颤抖。

我成功了，他心想。只可惜才过了几秒，无极汰那用头碰了碰他的手，而他猛地抖了一下。二者相加，他还是失败了。但他突然发现了：他害怕的根本不是无极汰那。而所有人都在试图让他自己明白这一点。

我怎么现在才发现？他想。他看向尤丽，不愿她注意到那一抖，但他完全多虑了。尤丽低着头，正忙着往手机上输入信息，屏幕上显示着聊天界面。她根本没注意到这事：他俩还是第一次触碰到对方。

“怎么了吗？”丹帝问。

“嗯……抱歉哦，”尤丽说，“稍等一下，很快就好。马上……”

她飞快地打了一会儿字，随手收起手机，露出一副在等待人的样子。丹帝又问：怎么了吗？她便坦言：我在等人。

“不过今天只是来散步的啦，”她说，“正好碰到丹帝先生你了，所以在等人。”

无极汰那咕噜咕噜地发出低吼声，一副不愿离尤丽太远的样子。它甚至用触手把丹帝和她隔开一点儿距离，似乎是正在守着财宝。显然它的训练家完全没有意识到这点，而是亲昵地同毒龙脸蹭着脸。偶尔有人经过时注意到他们，小声地惊叹：看啊，是冠军和前冠军。尤丽不肯透露更多，但不说也无妨，因为不到十分钟，她便对着丹帝的身喊道：“奇巴纳先生，这边！”

她跳了起来，而丹帝绷紧了身子。他慢慢地转过身，看见他那几个月没见的劲敌走向他们。奇巴纳咧嘴笑着，一开始是走，然后像是在跑，最后仿佛是冲到了他们面前。但这是真的吗？或许他一直都是用走的，只是丹帝一时心跳加速，产生了幻觉。

突然间，他俩都不再介意过去的事了。

“嗨，一往无前先生。”奇巴纳说。

“你怎么突然来这里？”丹帝问。

“还用说嘛。本大爷可是用神速交代了道馆的事跑来的，你这个笨蛋该好好谢谢我和尤丽。”

“奇巴纳先生说一见到你就告诉他，”尤丽解释道。她笑嘻嘻地抱住了无极汰那的脖子。

丹帝来回看着他俩，觉得自己似乎被卷进了什么怪事之中。但奇巴纳站在他边上，拍了拍他的背，他便立马想：好吧，也没关系。高个子的男人指着无极汰那，突然说：

“快速问答，”他用食指往尤丽和她的毒龙那边点了点，“丹帝，你敢不敢现在就和她比一场？”

“当然”这两个字当然没有立马从他嘴里冒出来。他张开嘴，却在要说出话之前咬到了舌头，借此机会沉默了一会儿。

“当然，”他慢慢地把它说出口。

奇巴纳笑了一声。他用指指自己：“那你敢不敢现在和本大爷来一场？” 

舌头很痛，丹帝想。他又借此沉默了一会儿。

“有什么不敢的，”他慢慢地说，“我想和你较量一番。好久没这么做了。”

“是因为谁啊？”奇巴纳说。他和尤丽挤挤眼睛，交换了一个“果不其然”的表情，随后拍了拍丹帝的头顶。他用胳膊勾着他的劲敌的脖子，把他往来时的方向扯去。那儿停着辆飞翔出租车，负责它的钢铠鸦正把喙埋在翅膀里蹭。

“咦？”丹帝说。

“拜拜！”尤丽朝他们挥手，“交棒，奇巴纳先生！”

“咦？”丹帝又说。

“嘿！”奇巴纳冲他身后也摆了摆手，“交给本大爷吧。”

“咦？”丹帝大声地重复了一遍。

没人理他。他被扯得踉踉跄跄的。就连上了出租车，他依然没明白到底他会被做些什么。他想起前几天的事。或许这一次他真会被拖到哪个秘密的巢穴里，被做成龙的收藏，他突然心想，担忧得不行。

说来奇怪，丹帝的的确确害怕那头红蓝色的龙，哪怕他这人根本与胆小二字八杆子打不着。他自己也并未意识到这叫做害怕。他还以为是他的身体在说：喂，那就是上回把你打到晕过去的罪魁祸首，那家伙害得你脑震荡后遗症延续了一周多，忘了那时的事整整六天，想起来的当晚还做噩梦到吐着醒来，险些被呕吐物噎死，喷火龙嗷嗷哭得跟他还是小火龙时一样，所以小心点。

没有胡说，他当时真那么惨。知道的人都不敢相信，他竟然真的完成了冠军赛。

但丹帝本人以为这些不过是受伤引起的生理反应，总会好的。至于后来和尤丽对战时的控制不住的哆嗦？显然是他的身体还没忘记。不过是受了伤嘛，他对自己说。好好回忆一下！过去他也不是没有因为极巨化宝可梦而摔到脑震荡过，就连训练时都受过伤，宝可梦的招数径直打在身上，那可不是普通的威力。好好回忆！过去那些日子他害怕过吗？

潜意识死命按着传唤铃，而丹帝装作没听见。他仍旧说：这很正常，只是身体还没被控制住而已。

想着这个，他忘了自己一直以来引以为豪的控制力。

或是假装忘了。

但这事仍不正常。丹帝对自己强调“这很正常”时，他不过是强迫自己相信正常而已。但正常是他不再颤抖腿软，是他毫不犹豫接受尤丽的挑战，是他自己冲向尤丽，说：新冠军，我们来比试一场吧！是他大声地承认“是我输了”，而不是拐弯抹角地用其他词语避开“输”这个字眼。

你打倒了我？不行。

冠军时刻落下帷幕？不行。

真不愧是你？不行。

所有人都在等着那一刻。

再又说说那个问题：决定吧，要成为既是你又不是你的另一个吗？这问题要放在丹帝突然意识到他是多么害怕“输”这个字和将其具象化的无极汰那的节骨眼上，他给出的答案或许会让一些人觉得讶异。

粗略算来，丹帝不愿承认这事已有半年。他算是逃了半年，尽管他本人并不愿意用“逃”这个说法。但还是说他就是个不停逃避的家伙吧。他逃着逃着，不断否定，到了第四次时，他面向这个可以清楚他经历过的一切失败的问题，看着这个删除游戏存档的红色选项，说：

我不能认输。

说罢，螺旋状的黑云轰地消散。丹帝得以看到前路。

奇巴纳站在那儿，已经等待许久了。

“如果你无法平静，或者失去勇气，或者找不到智慧，不论怎样我都会来帮你的，”那时候，在星光下，丹帝对着电话说。

“好笑，”奇巴纳说，“谁帮谁还不一定呢。到时我会当面嘲笑你，说：笨蛋！”

“等着瞧吧，”丹帝发誓道。

“等着瞧，”奇巴纳也发誓道。

好吧，就试一次，丹帝对自己说。看看说出来会怎么样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “神赐与我接受我无法改变之事物的平静，改变可改变之事物的勇气，以及区分这两者之不同的永恒智慧。”：出自《五号屠场》


	6. Holding On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding On To You - twenty one pilots

那是丹帝回老家住了几天时的事，也就是奇巴纳二话没说把他拐上飞翔出租车后的事。

但还是从头说起吧。

该最先说的是这个：奇巴纳不愧是兼职道馆馆主、拳关大学讲师和宝物库管理者的人。当丹帝还在琢磨他们到底要去哪里时，他已经发消息给奥利薇，不仅给人们的好联盟会长请了假，等他俩到站下车，另一辆飞翔出租车也已经等在边上了。他们凑过去，看到座位上躺着个手提箱。里面装着宫门市的特产、丹帝的斗篷、一叠非看不可的文件——奥利薇用便签纸标记出了不同的重要度——和安全套。

丹帝飞快地关上了箱子。他匆匆问道：“我们来这里干嘛？”

他们正站在化朗镇丹帝的老家大门口，红色的邮箱正竖着根小旗子，它本是火红色的，却让太阳晒成了发灰的金属桃色。丹帝没带邮箱钥匙，只得等之后再取。

“我觉得应该把它再上次色。”奇巴纳看了眼邮箱，说，“回家还能干嘛？就是回家啦。” 

走进门后——确切地说，是被奇巴纳推进门后——丹帝看见他妈妈正等在厨房。她穿着围裙，拿着个沾满浅黄色粘稠液体的打蛋器。一见到他俩，她便笑得眯起了眼。“终于到了啊，”她说，“还好有你在，要不丹帝这孩子肯定迷路。”

“哪里，哪里，”奇巴纳说，“我来帮忙吧。”

“没事，”她指了指一旁的玻璃水壶，“你们自己倒水喝，路上辛苦了吧。”

“阿姨，邮箱里有信。”

“噢，钥匙放在你面前的那个柜子里。右上角的抽屉。麻烦你们帮我取一下吧。”

“好的，”奇巴纳说。他把丹帝往厨房的方向轻轻推了推，随后便拐到了客厅里。

丹帝目瞪口呆。丹帝哑口无言。丹帝局促不安。

丹帝心想，好像他才是这个家的客人。他听见他爷爷和奇巴纳打招呼，开始聊起了家常，仿佛后者是他们每天都会见面串门的邻居。什么给大丽花施的肥，什么油漆和刷子，什么晚餐……他都不知道他们家还养了大丽花。他奶奶也从窗外探进头，说，你回来啦。这话是对奇巴纳说的。丹帝往客厅瞅了一眼。他妈妈的扒手猫趴进了奇巴纳帽子里，懒洋洋地翻出肚皮扭动。奇巴纳被衣服领子勒得咯咯直笑。

这一切就好像这是一场针对丹帝一人的秘密计划，除他外的所有人都参与其中。

“丹帝，”他妈妈把他喊回了神。

“怎么了？”他说，“啊，我来帮忙吧。”

生着和他一样的柔软头发的女人对他笑了笑，像是在笑他，又像是在怪他，但更多是一种放心感。那是当他迷路回来后她最常露出的表情。

他有多久没回家了？丹帝绞尽脑汁地想了一会儿。

“你们不是还有事吗？”她说，“欢迎回家，丹帝。”

八个月半。他想起来了。他也对她笑了笑。

“我回来了。”他说，“对了，我们想重新给邮箱上漆。”

柠檬水在桌上。油漆和刷子在储藏间。钥匙在客厅的架子上。丹帝的爷爷在客厅看书，戴着老花镜，他看到他的孙子走进屋子，顿时喜上眉梢。趁奇巴纳离开客厅时，他招招手，把丹帝叫到身边。

“这孩子真的很不错，”他和丹帝咬耳朵，“你们别担心，多说说话。”

他听得又脸红又骄傲。奇巴纳端着水杯找他时，见他俩交头接耳的神秘样子，好奇他们在说什么。老爷子说：书。丹帝说：邮箱。他俩如此不默契，害得他们面面相觑，不知道该怎么纠正才好。但奇巴纳打量着他们，好像要刨根问底挖出他俩的秘密，最后却只是耸耸肩，把杯子递给丹帝。

“我到底为什么在这里？”他们晒着太阳给邮箱重新上漆时，丹帝问。他捧着油漆桶，跟着奇巴纳绕着邮箱转圈，始终站在他的右侧。奇巴纳要沾沾油漆时，他便抬高手，把桶举到另一人不需要费劲就能沾到的位置。

油漆的强烈气味让他想象自己正捏着鼻子，只用嘴呼吸，他的说话声因此带上了点儿鼻音。

“这个嘛，”奇巴纳说，“因为你接下来要在家里住几天。别想七想八了，本大爷跟你一起放假。”

高个子男人弯着腰，把小金属旗子竖起来，将它和信箱的连接处也小心地涂上了油漆。他边涂边突然笑了起来。“我说你知道吗，”他说，“你家里人有时候说我比你还像这家的孩子。”

是他妈妈会说的话。丹帝忍不住也笑了起来：“你好像已经和他们很熟了。”

“你不回家的时候，本大爷有时候来看他们，每次都听他们说想你多回回家。”

“我只是因为工作……”

“用不着对我找借口吧？”奇巴纳瞥了他一眼，“有一回啊，哈哈，他们还说本大爷可以当这个家的人。”

丹帝犹豫了一会儿。他看着奇巴纳，奇巴纳看着他家的邮箱，邮箱在阳光下闪闪发光，他们都如此努力而认真，以至于谁都无法移开视线。新鲜的油漆被太阳照得有些晃眼。他先是看着，然后变成盯着，等他意识到时，他已经不知不觉说出了：“我也想，要是能那样就好了。”

听了这话，奇巴纳咯咯地笑了一会儿。他转头看着丹帝，整整七秒钟，然后“嗯”了一声。

他们有好几分钟没有再说话。奇巴纳慢慢地将邮箱的每一个地方都涂上红色油漆，那种红色让丹帝想起他的披风。他琢磨着，试图回忆它原来的颜色，想确定它原来究竟有没有这么红。但他想着想着，注意力总会跑到奇巴纳身上。他抬起视线往上看，起先迎着太阳，那又高又直的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇由于晴天而显出清晰的、发光似的轮廓，令他情不自已。偶尔奇巴纳突然往他的方向看，手上的动作也随之停下。他俩的目光在半空中交汇。于是奇巴纳便对他微微一笑。那是一种不靠嘴唇，只靠眼睛的笑。

这样看着，丹帝不禁鼻子一酸。

直到此刻，他才终于从混乱的思绪中脱身，心想，我真的好想他。

风是如此舒畅，丹帝是如此平静。他看着奇巴纳，觉得心中充满勇气。他终于意识到的混乱也大可待在离语言远远的地方。他什么也不用说，因为就算不说，奇巴纳也都知道，甚至比他自己知道的还要早的多。

诚然，似乎所有人都知道他的那些毛病，可只有奇巴纳懂得究竟是怎么一回事。他拥有的智慧涌出来，水一般流向丹帝。他只要一眼就能认出纠缠丹帝的那东西叫恐惧，就像丹帝只要一眼就能知道他的脸正在发热。

那可不是太阳晒出来的。

真不知道丹帝浪费了多少时间，也难怪奇巴纳见了他就要喊他笨蛋。

他们上完了漆，又检查了一遍。为了不让油漆流得到处都是，他们把它擦洗一遍后，是一点儿一点儿慢慢上色的。时间花得多，效果也显得好，等漆干了，这小金属箱就也显得像新的一样了。

当丹帝盖上油漆罐，想从奇巴纳手里拿过刷子时，后者突然抬高手，在捉弄他似地笑了一声。丹帝也笑了。他伸长手臂，正打算去够那把刷子，高个子男人却弯下腰，垂着眼睛与丹帝额头相贴。

他们都不动了。两人的鼻子靠在一起，呼吸也混成了一团。他们慢慢地呼吸，节奏逐渐同步，声音到最后也只剩下了一个。

连心跳声也要开始统一。

“丹帝，你知道的吧，本大爷拉你回家是做什么，”奇巴纳轻声说道，“龙发过誓就会遵守诺言。你还记得的吧？”

“我记得，”丹帝说道，“谢谢你。”

“不过本大爷还发过誓要喊你笨蛋。”

丹帝扑哧地笑了起来。“这个就算了吧，奇巴纳？”他说。 

他俩蹭了一会儿鼻子，像两个笨蛋。几只毛辫羊经过他们时，咩咩地叫着谈论了一会儿，认为人类实在好玩，怎么看都看不腻。

勇气，勇气，勇气。

念咒语似地重复无数次，它就会到达心中。

勇气，勇气，勇气。

晚饭后，他俩出门散步。换了身衣服，乔装打扮了一番。丹帝担心他的衣服给奇巴纳穿会显太小，后者却对他咧嘴一笑，变魔术般从他的衣柜里拿出一套自己的衣服。奇巴纳到底混进他家多久了？丹帝忍不住猜测。这个家的编外成员听了他的问题，手挡着嘴笑得肩膀发抖。他把皮筋解开，放下了头发，那些头发也跟着抖动。

“反正这几年我在这儿待的时间肯定比你回家待的时间长，”他说。

他们把披风挂了起来。一楼没地方挂，索性便挂在丹帝房间里。

夜风吹得他俩舒服到在伸懒腰时哼哼。他们打扮成那样，又趁着天黑，化朗镇里没人认出他俩，还以为是哪来的旅行者，想着要体验一番伽勒尔牧场的情调。他俩穿得也确实不像这儿的人，而是像大城市那样花里胡哨的。

或许他们可以在这里生活一辈子。不去宫门市了，也不回拳关市了。

先前有一次，奇巴纳说，他其实不知道自己是否真的想当道馆的馆主。

“我满心想着的只是和你对战，”那时他说，“而这是最方便的一条路。要不本大爷肯定要叫你每年都给我邀请函。”

“那我每年都会给的，”丹帝说。

“我是说如果嘛。说不定哪一天本大爷会觉得道馆的重要性赶上了你呢。”

“但你看，你说的可是‘赶上’而不是‘赶超’。”

那时丹帝被他从后头用膝盖顶了大腿。他俩那时候笑得不行，想着如果也就只是如果而已。说不定也就只是说不定。但许多年过去，现在他俩二十来岁，好像全都走进了死胡同，却又好像全都突然发现：不对啊，旁边不就有一条新的路吗？最纳闷的是：他们怎么之前都没看到。

就像那样。他们就像走上了那条路一样，慢慢地在一号道路兜兜转转。

“我说丹帝，明天来打一场吧，”奇巴纳突然说。

“现在就来吧！”丹帝说。

“不行，”奇巴纳摇了摇头，他看了一会儿手机，“赫普明天才回来。”

“和赫普有什么关系？我可是好想和你对战的啊。”

“怪谁呢？笨蛋。”奇巴纳说。

反正奇巴纳总有理由让他延后对战。就像他也总有理由让奇巴纳同意提早对战一样。

无所谓。他已经做好准备了。

他们在哪都能战斗。然后再回到他们该回去的地方。

这儿太美妙了，但他们不会永远停下。

第二天上午，赫普横冲直撞，早上五点不到便从木杆镇沿着一号道路飞奔回家。他跑得跌跌撞撞，眼睛下面还挂着黑眼圈呢，冲到家里时让习惯早起的他奶奶吓了一跳：那样子仿佛随时都会歪在哪儿，一停住便呼呼大睡。“研究，”他晕乎乎地说道，“整理完资料刚通宵。”他甚至等不及丹帝他们起床，摇摇晃晃地一头撞进自己的房间里，定了闹钟便倒在床上睡了。

丹帝醒来后听说这事，立刻轻手轻脚地进了赫普的房间。赫普那家伙连衣服都没换，压在被子上，睡得正香呢，看那样子，就连卡比兽在他们家砰砰地到处走动也不会惊醒他。丹帝偷笑着，回到自己的房间，把他的被子抱了过来，轻轻地盖在他身上。

他在赫普床边坐了一会儿，想象他不在这栋房子里的那些日子。

跟着进来的奇巴纳则看着他俩偷笑。丹帝发现后白了他一眼，用眼神说：换你不也这样做。

他那样说完才想到，他才一晚上就和其他人一样，完完全全觉得奇巴纳就是这个家的人了。他想到这个又忍不住笑，因为他确信奇巴纳一定会那么做。他笑得门口的高个子用奇怪的表情看着他。

“你真莫名其妙，”奇巴纳说。

“我在想我们应该结婚，”丹帝说，“我也想成为你家的一份子。”

“还以为你迟早打算和喷火龙结婚的。再说我爷爷大概会追着你的多龙巴鲁托说‘我把这孩子交给你了’，而不是对你。他比本大爷还偏心，你也不是没见过。”

“我是说真的，”丹帝又笑了起来，“要不然我再多努力一下吧！”

早餐是他妈妈昨天做的苹野果蛋糕。她去掉了小小的果核，将果肉夹在蛋糕胚中间，再浇上甜甜蜜，吃起来有种滑滑的清甜感，一点儿也不比那些咖啡店里做的差。丹帝吃了很多。他们配着咖啡吃，又喝了一小杯的羊奶。饭后，他们一人占一半院子给宝可梦们做起了护理。

擦擦身子啊，修剪一下指甲啊，打磨打磨该锋利的地方啊，完整做下来要花半天，恰好配合上了赫普的睡觉时间。一开始是这样的，可宝可梦们并不安分。他们都觉得不服气。凭什么你们都在一起玩了这么久，我们还得再等等？他们抗议道，于是趁训练家们不注意，像两股烟一样慢慢融在一起。等两个人类终于发现，“啊！”地惊呼出声，他们已经混在一起，要么搅在一起玩耍，要么稳重一点儿，在一旁看着他们聊天。

没办法，谁叫他们都那么投入。

当时在享受按摩服务的是他俩队伍中的那两位女士，她俩竟然隔着一群闹哄哄的宝可梦聊天，挤眉弄眼的，好像中间的全是空气。而两位训练家呢看看彼此，再看看混在一起的宝可梦们，索性把椅子搬到一起，挨着继续忙了下去，两位女士也得以放轻声音说话。他们俩也开始轻声聊了起来。

赫普醒来时，他俩正在擦精灵球。如果不一个一个擦过去，翻来覆去检查看看是否有破损的地方，什么时候坏了可不好办。他还睡眼朦胧，只是在听到闹钟响时下意识猛地坐了起来。窗外传来玩闹的声音，让他得以慢慢清醒过来。他坐了一会儿，终于缓慢地打了个哈欠，挪到了窗边。

宝可梦们在院子里晒太阳，三三两两地分散着。黏美龙在喷火龙的帮助下自己找到了浇花用的水管，赫普趴到窗边时，她正抱着水管，把小半个院子都弄得湿答答的，还边浇水边欢呼。喷火龙连忙跑到了远处。沙螺蟒也忙不迭动了起来。他的大半天尾巴都在水管的攻击范围呢。

两个二十来岁的年轻男人坐在太阳底下，弯着腰，埋头擦着球。他俩膝盖挨着膝盖，肩膀直接的空间形成接近六十度的锐角。

他打开窗，往尤丽家的方向看了一会儿。

云飘得很慢，看上去又厚又柔软，一大团一大团地挤在一起，白得像羊毛。

风里有新鲜的水的气息。

“啊！”赫普突然大喊道，“我错过了吗？！比试已经结束了吗？！”

院子里的两个训练家被吓了一跳，齐齐抬头看向他。

“我们还没开始呢，赫普！”丹帝喊了回去。奇巴纳在他边上冲着窗口招手，接着他的话继续说：“你先去吃饭，”然后又对丹帝咯咯笑着说，“你弟弟真是个吵闹的孩子，明明这段时间有时候看上去比你还成熟。”

“你也这么觉得吗？”丹帝说，“上一次见到他时我真的特别吃惊。赫普这家伙也长大了啊。”

“你也别输给你弟喔。好吧，等下就来瞧瞧看。”

扔出精灵球前的准备如下：

活动肩膀和手腕，保证扔球的姿势；

跳几下，活动腰部，让身体醒来；

给自己打打气，让重新回到他身体里的勇气往上冒；

深呼吸，拍拍脸，头脑才能跟着醒来，保持足够的冷静；

看着奇巴纳，用眼神告诉他：这一定会是场令人难忘的比试。

慢着，在这准备动作之前还有一件更重要的事。

他俩都在各自的场地站好了，奇巴纳才突然下了决心似的。他道：“等等！”并跑向丹帝，几乎是冲向他。这一次不是幻觉。他捧着那张小孩似的脸，看着那永远和孩子一样的眼睛。他用嘴拨开他的刘海。他使劲地吻了吻那额头。

“这是为了胜利。”奇巴纳说，“让本大爷也找到新的目标吧。”

实不相瞒，丹帝哭了。

虽说还不到号啕大哭的程度，但他回想起来，觉得那副样子还是够丢脸了。何况赫普在看着，他妈妈在看着，爷爷奶奶在看着，不知道什么时候跑来的新冠军也在看着。他们看着他边哭边指挥宝可梦，用大字爆炎，用水流裂破，用地震，忍不住说，亏他都这样了还能看清该用什么招数。

他们说这话时，心里是觉得十分倾佩的。

“全天下这么固执的人也没几个吧，”赫普说，“每次看我都觉得获益良多。”

“可能奇巴纳先生也算，”尤丽说。

“你也算是吧？”

“赫普你也算是哦！”

赫普嘿嘿地笑了一会儿。“这样说的话，其实也蛮多的嘛，”他说。

对战场上的丹帝听不到他们在说什么。他们欢呼也罢，讨论也罢。并非因为他们的声音小，而是因为他只听得见场上的声音，尽管他知道他们都在那里。无论他是否注意到，不管他听不听得见，他们都在那儿，不会离去。所有人都在啊，丹帝想，然后因此更控制不住眼泪。失败算什么？他想。终于彻底从困住他的过去中解脱时，他听见宝可梦的吼声和大地震动的声音。他听见自己的心跳声，它快得让他时不时必须抓住胸口，才不会觉得心脏就要穿破他的胸膛。他听见奇巴纳的声音，他听见他那人对他喊：怎么样？认输吧！快承认，你和本大爷一样，都不过是人类罢了！

而他大声喊回去：我不认输，我绝不会认输！他边喊边掉眼泪，得用尽全力才不至于哭得影响判断。早该掉却没掉的眼泪现在不停落下，让丹帝把之前的害怕全都哭了出来。因此他是那么快乐，随时觉得身体都快要不受地心引力控制，同吹过的风一起离开地面。他是那么快乐，掉着眼泪还笑个不停，以至于奇巴纳也在那边哈哈大笑。

至于他喊的那些话，虽说听上去还是老一套，但和最初的意思已经截然不同了。如果以当时的意思来说，丹帝这时候喊的话就和他比赛结束后说的可以算是同一句。

战斗结束后，他也差不多哭够了。那时，他已经哭肿了眼睛，一时还缓不过气。他那样一个二十多岁的大人看上去跟个小孩似的。他用袖子擦眼泪，却被他妈妈制止。她把手帕放进他手里。

胜利者当然是丹帝，尽管是胜利和失败之间只有普通人难以抓住的微小距离。然而当奇巴纳摸着后脑勺走向他时，他已经擦干净脸了。

丹帝摸了摸额头，说：

“我输了。”

就是这个。

“我赢了，”奇巴纳说。

他笑得那么骄傲，仿佛他真的是比试的胜利者。突然间，出乎任何人的意料，他抓过丹帝的左手，摆出用食指和拇指拿着个什么小东西的手势。他把它慢慢地套在丹帝的无名指上，假装它真的存在。

当他俩对视时，奇巴纳用眼睛说：你很努力了，所以，好的。于是他们当作它真的存在。于是它便真的存在了。


End file.
